Lover's game
by Sarabeka
Summary: Tout se chamboule dans la vie de Natsuki. Elle percute un chien errant en moto, sa cousine s'incruste chez elle et une mystérieuse prostituée rentre petit à petit dans sa vie... Reste à savoir si elle saura gérer tout ça.
1. Prologue

La salle invite à l'intimité. Les lumières sont tamisées, les fauteuils confortables, et la fumée ne provient pas que de simples cigarettes. La majorité des banquettes sont occupées, chaque homme a une ou deux femmes à ses bras, parfois plus. Mais rarement plus de quatre à moins que ce ne soient de très bons clients. L'alcool aide à rendre gai, il déclenche les rires, amène les blagues de mauvais goût, force certains à la galanterie ou en fait passer d'autres à l'acte.

Pour une fois le comptoir est désert, seule une femme s'y tient accoudée. Elle écoute, simplement. Les hommes font des avances plus ou moins osées, les filles rient. Elle aime cette facette relativement cachée de la ville. On a beau être dans la mégalopole la plus sécurisée du monde, certains de ses quartiers recèlent bien des choses. C'est une de ces villes qui ne dort jamais, une autre activité se met en marche la nuit. Et elle aussi, c'est une femme de la nuit.

La femme attend à présent, vêtue de cette couleur lilas que son favori aime tant. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore minuit. Elle passe de temps en temps un doigt sur la tête du chat qui a bondi sur le comptoir. C'est celui de la patronne. L'animal ronronne et en redemande en se frottant à son bras, elle le prend alors contre elle et lui chatouille le menton. Elle remarque que certains hommes regardent la scène avec envie. Peut-être veulent-ils être à la place du chat ? C'est ce qu'elle pense avec taquinerie. Elle sait très bien qu'ils se moquent du chat, c'est elle qu'ils veulent. Et ils ont raison. N'est-elle pas irrésistible avec cet animal censé apporter la chance et la fortune perché sur l'épaule ?

Elle aime voir les réactions des hommes à son approche. Certains essayent de l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle est inaccessible pour eux. D'autres tentent leur chance et elle les envoie poliment sur les roses à chaque fois. Un seul homme avait réussi à réellement la séduire par ses traits d'esprit et c'était ce même homme qu'elle attendait patiemment ce soir- là.

La porte s'ouvre sans grincer. L'étage des hôtesses se trouve au-dessus d'un bar relativement connu dans une moitié de la ville. Beaucoup de clients vont et viennent donc chaque soir. Les chambres se trouvent à l'étage suivant, certains non habitués ne sont pas toujours en état de rentrer chez eux lorsque le matin arrive.

Elle n'esquisse aucun geste et laisse juste le chat descendre de son épaule pour aller se rouler en boule dans un coin plus tranquille. Si c'est son homme, il viendra la rejoindre, sinon, elle attendra encore. Elle a toute la nuit devant elle. Aucune obligation à part celle de satisfaire son client particulier. Chaque fille en a au moins un ou deux, en plus des clients de passage. Elle n'en a qu'un, du fait qu'il ne rechigne pas à payer la note et il ajoute même parfois un excellent pourboire ou une tournée pour toutes les filles. C'est un galant homme.

Apparemment non, ce n'est pas lui. Elle entend la voix de jeunes adolescents que la patronne vient accueillir en personne. Rien qu'à leur voix et l'excitation qui transparaît au travers de celle-ci, elle peut dire qu'ils ne sont pas majeurs. Ils ne feront pas long feu dans cette salle. Elle sourit, amusée. Combien de jeunes adolescents viennent à cet étage chaque soir ? Ils pensent sûrement qu'il s'agit seulement d'une maison close et que s'ils amènent l'argent, les filles s'offriront sans problème à eux. Ils déchantent vite.

- Non messieurs, clame Maria la patronne. Mes filles ne sont pas des objets à acheter, utiliser et jeter une fois que vous en serez lassés.

- Allez m'dame ! se défend l'un des jeunes garçons. C'est seulement pour cette nuit, on vous en prend une ou deux, on s'fait une virée en caisse tunée et on vous les ramène avant qu'il fasse jour. Pas d'problème !

- Si justement, il y a un problème. Vous êtes de jeunes excités pré pubères encore mineurs et se sont des jeunes femmes expérimentées dans un domaine que vous ne connaissez pas encore.

- Jeune femme ? Vous vous êtes regardée ?

Elle sent Maria se crisper brusquement. Le jeune garçon vient de marcher sur une mine. Les clients déjà présents ainsi que les filles regardent la scène avec attention, amusés ou crédules. Parfois désolés pour les adolescents. Surtout en ce moment. Maria est la patronne certes, mais aussi la plus âgée. Elle gére la maison mais ne prend plus d'hommes dans son lit du fait de son âge que personne n'ose lui demander. Mais ses cheveux grisonnants réduisent la fourchette d'âge que l'on peut lui accorder.

- Espèce de… ! Dégagez d'ici de suite ou j'appelle Yamada !

Houlà ! Ca commençait à réellement partir en vrille. Maria n'avait appelé Yamada que trois fois si sa mémoire était bonne. Ou du moins trois fois depuis qu'elle était là. Yamada était le barman officiant au rez-de-chaussée. Un gaillard plutôt fin mais tout en muscle. A chaque fois, des passants avaient appelé la police pour tenter de calmer le jeu mais même les forces de l'ordre ne venaient pas sans deux ou trois hommes d'élites pour contrôler le barman. C'était d'habitude un homme plutôt calme et de bonne compagnie mais une fois énervé… Mieux valait ne pas trop se frotter à lui.

Les gamins partirent en riant, fiers d'avoir pu rendre Maria furieuse. Les filles étaient oubliées, ils avaient commis leur forfait pour cette heure là au moins.

Elle fit tourner les glaçons dans son verre, amusée. Ce genre de scène arrivait souvent mais c'était toujours aussi distrayant. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Peut-être qu'enfin…

La voix suave du nouveau venu se fit entendre.

- Je ne vous ai pas faite trop attendre Fujino ?

- Non, pas trop. Ou enfin si un peu, rajouta-t-elle en passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs. Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous avons encore toute la nuit. N'est-ce pas, Sir Kanzaki ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La vitesse l'enivrait à chaque fois. Son casque empêchait le vent d'emmêler ses cheveux longs mais elle imaginait facilement la chose. Le ronronnement des moteurs tandis que les concurrents se placent sur la ligne de départ, le signal donné, le rugissement des véhicules et la vitesse. Cette vitesse qu'elle aime tant.

Et ce maudit casque qui entravait ses cheveux. Elle voulait les sentir battre ses épaules au rythme de sa course. N'y tenant plus, elle lâcha le guidon d'une main et retira le casque qu'elle laissa tomber au sol sans plus de cérémonie. Il tomba avec un bruit mat et elle passa la main dans sa chevelure pour l'aérer un peu. Bon sang, que c'était agréable. Elle accéléra encore. Passa sous les lumières fortes des lampadaires trop lumineux à son goût. A quoi servaient-ils ? Qui venait sur un circuit de course à une heure du matin franchement ? A part elle bien sûr. Mais elle, c'était différent. Elle s'entraînait pour la course qui aurait lieu dans trois semaines. Une course qui rassemblait les meilleurs motards du pays, les mordus de moto et de vitesse comme elle.

Ses cheveux claquaient au vent, leur couleur se confondant avec celle du ciel étoilé. Elle se sentait revivre à chaque fois. La nuit fraîche lui appartenait sur ce circuit fermé, oubliés les soucis quotidiens, les imbéciles qui la draguaient en ne voyant que les formes que soulignait sa combinaison de moto, le lycée si ennuyant. La vitesse était son calmant, sa drogue. Et la nuit était sa zone d'action. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre des attentions, aussi, elle n'attendait la course avec impatience seulement pour l'ivresse dans laquelle elle serait plongée.

Et pour gagner bien sûr.

Elle les battrait tous, des hommes pour la plupart. Ca leur apprendra à se croire supérieur parce qu'ils savaient conduire une moto et qu'ils avaient soi-disant quelque chose entre les jambes. Elle leur mettrait la pâtée de leur vie. Mais elle ne monterait pas sur le podium. Non, elle ne voulait pas être la cible de tous les regards, même si certains seraient admiratifs. Elle se contenterait de loin de la satisfaction et de la fierté à les avoir tous écrasés. Tous d'un coup.

Rien qu'à cette idée, elle poussa sa Ducati au maximum. C'est ça oui, Kuga Natsuki serait vainqueur.

Une forme foncée se dessina brusquement sur l'asphalte, trop près pour qu'elle freine correctement.

- Merde !

Elle dérapa longuement, se couchant presque sur le bitume. Ses genouillères s'en souviendraient sûrement longtemps…

La moto s'arrêta finalement dans un crissement de pneu et après avoir laissé une longue trace de caoutchouc noire derrière elle.

Natsuki redressa son véhicule. Heureusement, il n'avait rien d'autre que des rayures. Le pantalon de sa combinaison était foutu mais elle était entière. Elle laissa la moto là et alla voir de plus près ce qui avait faillit l'envoyer dans le décor en le traitant déjà de tous les noms. Si c'était une personne de chair et de sang, ça risquait de chauffer pour son matricule, si la chose en question n'était qu'un morceau de tôle ou autre objet dans le même genre, un bon coup de pied défoulerait la jeune femme et c'était à la sortie de l'imposant circuit qu'elle aurait des envies de meurtre.

La chose restait immobile, sûrement de la tôle pensa Natsuki qui ne souhaitait que l'écraser entre ses mains. Mais lorsque la soi disante tôle se mit à gémir, la jeune femme ne sut plus quoi penser.

Est-ce qu'elle venait de commettre un homicide involontaire ?

Ca n'avait même pas une forme humaine. Si seulement les lampadaires aux néons trop forts éclairaient ce tronçon du circuit. Mais non, pas quand on en a besoin.

La forme ne bougeait toujours pas mais poussait des petites plaintes tandis que Natsuki s'en approchait avec prudence. Elle contourna sa ''victime'' pour mieux la voir et fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un chien. Mais même si c'était un chien, l'animal semblait plutôt mal en point. Natsuki aurait pourtant juré ne pas l'avoir percuté. Elle s'accroupit pour juger de la chose. Il y avait peu de sang, mais une de ses pattes avant formait un angle étrange, sûrement cassée. L'animal gémissait doucement sans bouger autre chose que ses yeux.

- Et mince, fit Natsuki à présent un peu calmée. Va-t'en trouver un véto à cette heure là.

L'animal pinça un battant de sa veste. Elle le lui fit lâcher avec le plus de délicatesse possible.

- Oui mon beau, on va te trouver un vétérinaire. Ne t'en fais pas.

Comme s'il avait compris ses paroles, le chien posa sa tête au sol et ne bougea plus.

Natsuki se redressa et attrapa son portable. La tonalité retentit trois fois avant qu'une voix relativement réveillée ne lui réponde.

- Allô les renseignements ? Ce serait pour trouver un vétérinaire de garde…


	2. L'inaccessible princesse de la lune

- Waouh vous avez vu ça hier les filles ? Miss Maria était vraiment en colère.

- Je me demande ce qu'aurait fait Yamada.

- C'est vrai que tu es ici depuis quelques jours seulement, tu n'as jamais vu Yamada énervé. Disons que c'est le garde du corps d'un peu tout le monde ici. Si tu as un problème avec un monsieur qui t'embête trop à ton goût, tu lui en parles et il règle ça pour toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

L'autre fille la regarda avec suspicion.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne me racontes pas des cracks ?

- Tout a fait sûre. Autre chose à demander ?

- Oui, Shizuru n'est pas avec nous ce matin ?

Les autres filles la regardèrent avec compassion. Elle débutait après tout, on y pouvait rien.

Son interlocutrice soupira.

- Ralala… Tu débarques Akane ça se voit. Tu as vu l'homme en noir qui est arrivé après les deux imbéciles ?

Akane réfléchit un instant. Avait-elle vu un homme en noir ? Il y avait eu les deux adolescents et elle se rappelait vaguement un autre jeune homme au charisme effrayant. Mais est-ce qu'il était arrivé après, ça elle n'en savait rien.

- Avec des yeux noirs ? demanda-t-elle pour confirmer ses doutes.

- Avec les yeux et les cheveux noirs, oui.

- Et bien ?

- Et bien Shizuru est sa favorite.

- Et alors ? redemanda Akane.

Quelques gloussements se firent entendre parmi les filles qui les entouraient et écoutaient la conversation. En face d'Akane, la jeune femme semblait désespérée.

- Ben quoi ? fit Akane, inquiète de son silence.

- J'espère sincèrement que tu le fais exprès, sinon je ne vois pas ce que tu fais dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais exprès ?

Des rires éclatèrent franchement cette fois-ci et Akane rougit, gênée d'être la source de ces moqueries.

- Ce n'est rien va. C'est juste surprenant que Miss Maria t'ait acceptée ici si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce genre de choses. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

- Moi ? J'ai dix-s… Non ! Dix-huit ans. C'est ça, dix-huit tout juste, déclara Akane avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Tout juste dix-huit ans et déjà ici ?

- Oui, il me fallait de l'argent assez rapidement en fait.

- Pourquoi faire ?

La jeune fille se rembrunit.

- Euh… Ecoute, si tu veux pas me le dire, t'es pas obligée. C'était juste une question comme ça, ça me regarde pas, se défendit l'autre.

- Non je vais te le dire. J'ai trouvé un petit boulot il n'y a pas longtemps. Serveuse dans un petit restaurant. C'est sympa mais le salaire est plutôt moyen.

Toutes les filles dans la salle étaient pendues à ses lèvres, aucune ne voulaient perdre une miette du récit de l'une d'entre elles. Et une nouvelle venue attirait facilement l'attention, autant en bien qu'en mal.

- Et puis là-bas, il y a un garçon qui travaille avec moi en tant que cuistot. Mignon, sympa… J'ai eu le coup de foudre.

- C'est mignon.

- Oui, et on a décidés de passer les vacances ensembles à la mer, juste tous les deux mais pour ça il faut les fonds. Avec juste nos deux salaires, ce n'était pas encore assez. Alors j'ai épluché les petites annonces et je suis tombée sur celle de Maria.

- Quelle histoire…

- Pas vraiment. Par contre, il ne sait pas que je travaille dans ce genre de domaine, si vous pouviez éviter de lui en parler.

Quelques gloussements suivirent sa demande.

- Il ne fallait pas dire ça voyons, fit une grande brune en se changeant. C'est trop tentant maintenant. Comment s'appelle-t-il ton cuistot ? Qu'on aille le crier sous sa fenêtre.

Le ton qu'elle utilisait démentait ses propos. Elles ne feraient jamais cela bien sûr.

- Kazuya.

Le simple fait de prononcer son prénom la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, déclanchant les taquineries des filles par la même occasion.

- Arrêtez. Et Shizuru alors, on ne m'a toujours pas répondu, lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Et bien Shizuru doit se trouver à l'étage en dessous dans une chambre confortable et serrée dans les bras de Kanzaki.

- Kanzaki ? L'homme en noir ?

- Oui. Reito Kanzaki.

- Reito… répéta Akane. On dirait un gentleman.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'en est un ! Beau, intelligent, charmeur et riche en plus de ça. Shizuru est sûrement la plus chanceuse de nous toutes.

- Il lui offre toujours de belles choses, rajouta une troisième fille d'un ton désespéré. Tu as vu le kimono qu'elle portait hier soir.

- C'est un cadeau de Reito !? s'exclama Akane.

Pour l'avoir vu ce kimono, elle l'avait vu. Et même admiré. C'était vraiment un vêtement somptueux. Le tissu était d'un mauve lilas, le dessin d'une branche de saule parcourait le pan gauche du kimono et le obi était d'un noir d'encre et décoré de deux feuilles entrecroisées dans son dos. Ce Reito devait vraiment être fortuné pour avoir pu offrir un vêtement de cette qualité à une femme travaillant dans un bar à hôtesses. Akane avait du mal à y croire.

- Mais qui c'est ce garçon ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Shizuru nous a dit qu'il était le fils d'un grand homme d'affaire qui travaillerait dans l'informatique. Tiens d'ailleurs, qui s'étonnait que Shizuru ait fait tant de progrès avec un ordinateur ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Toutes les filles se firent entendre. Chacune affirmant que c'était elle qui avait posé la question avant l'autre.

- Oui, c'est bon ! Taisez-vous ! Ca étonnait tout le monde en même temps.

- Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas s'en servir ? demanda Akane.

- Hahahaha ! Tu aurais du voir la tête de Shizuru lorsque Maria lui a demandé de l'aider dans la comptabilité.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué.

- Il faut croire que ça l'était pour elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle a des ''cours'' privés avec Kanzaki, on est obligées d'avouer qu'elle s'en sort beaucoup mieux. Je suis persuadée qu'elle peut te transformer n'importe quel poste en avion de chasse à présent.

- Quand même pas, répliqua Akane, convaincue qu'on se moquait d'elle.

- Oh si ! Shizuru est une fille pleine de ressources.

- Je sais pas trop… Moi elle me fait un peu peur quand même. Vous avez vu ses yeux, et son visage aussi. On dirait toujours qu'elle sourit, ça en devient inquiétant.

- Ses yeux… Je pense qu'elle n'y peut rien, c'est une couleur qui sort de l'ordinaire mais ce sont les siens. Mais son expression, c'est sûr que là… Je comprends un peu qu'elle t'effraie, on dirait que rien ne l'atteint en fait.

Les autres filles baissèrent la tête, toutes de concert. Shizuru avait tout juste vingt ans mais elle était beaucoup trop mature pour une jeune femme de cet âge là. Et surtout, elle donnait l'air de tout savoir, ce qui avait le don d'irriter certaines autres hôtesses. Quelques unes avaient même démissionnées après l'arrivée de la jeune fille de Kyoto. C'était pourquoi Maria avait passé ces petites annonces.

Mais elle avait gardé Shizuru, prétextant que les affaires n'avaient jamais été aussi fructueuses depuis qu'elle était là. Et pour cause… De nombreux jeunes hommes fortunés venaient voir la femme de Kyoto, ne serait-ce que pour passer quelques heures en sa compagnie au bar. On ne pouvait nier qu'elle possédait un charme incroyable et des manières raffinées, mais un tel succès avec les hommes avait de quoi surprendre pour quelqu'un qui disait ne jamais avoir travaillé dans la prostitution.

- Dans la catégorie ''qu'est-ce qui rend Shizuru effrayante'', déclara la grande brune, on dit qu'elle manie le naginata.

Plusieurs filles firent la grimace tandis que d'autre ouvraient des yeux grands comme des billes. L'image de Shizuru dans son kimono mauve, un naginata dans les mains et son éternel air impassible avait déjà de quoi donner des frissons à n'importe qui. Mais le plus étonnant était que le naginata était une arme dont le maniement s'enseignait dans les familles aisées.

- Elle est si riche que ça ?! s'exclama Akane.

- Aucune idée… Mais je l'ai déjà entendu parler de cérémonie du thé avec Maria. C'est vraiment une fille pas comme nous.

- Tu avais raison, rien ne l'atteint. Elle est inaccessible. Que ce soit pour ceux qui la draguent ou même pour nous, ses collègues de travail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reito se réveilla lorsque l'odeur du thé chaud vint chatouiller ses narines. Encore allongé, il contempla le profil de Fujino en train de servir le breuvage brûlant dans une tasse chinoise. Il savait à quel point elle appréciait cette boisson, et il savait aussi le savoir faire qu'elle possédait pour le préparer. Elle était habillée d'un yukata dans les tons de jaune et de vert et deux jonquilles se dessinaient sur son sein gauche. Le jeune homme détacha son regard de la silhouette féminine et regarda l'heure. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était tôt, mais s'il avait pu, Reito se serait rendormi aussitôt.

- Enfin réveillé ? demanda Fujino en le voyant se redresser.

- Enfin oui. Il faut dire que vous avez le talent pour m'épuiser à chaque fois.

Elle lui décocha un sourire des plus tendre.

- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. Voulez-vous du thé ? Il est encore chaud.

Il attrapa la tasse qu'elle lui tendait et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle s'en servit une tasse elle aussi et la savoura longuement, l'air serein. Reito se demandait toujours comment elle faisait pour changer ainsi de facette. La voir le jour ou la nuit ne garantissait pas que l'on voyait la même personne. Et le changement était radical.

Il remarqua soudainement qu'il l'appelait toujours par son nom de famille et jamais par son prénom. Il n'avait pourtant qu'un an de plus qu'elle. Il lui en fit la remarque.

- Ara, mais c'est parce que Kanzaki est trop poli pour appeler les jeunes femmes par leur prénom, lui répondit-elle simplement.

- Pas vraiment, mais permettez moi tout de même de vous appeler par votre prénom.

- Je n'y vois aucun problème, fit-elle en posant la tasse vide.

- Bien alors… Shizuru si je me souviens bien. Pardonnez moi mais ne l'ayant jamais utilisé, j'ai peur de l'avoir oublié ou un peu écorché.

Elle le couva d'un regard compréhensif.

- C'est bien Shizuru, confirma-t-elle en se resservant du thé et en proposant des biscuits fourrés à la pâte de haricots au jeune homme.

Il en prit un et jugea Shizuru du regard durant un instant.

- Laissez moi deviner comment ça s'écrit.

- Je suis curieuse de voir ça. Alors à votre avis ?

Elle écarta les bras pour le laisser la contempler entièrement. C'était une belle femme avec des manières et son prénom pouvait ne pas lui correspondre du tout.

- Mmhh… ''Shi'' pourrait vouloir dire ''poème'' ou ''ville'' mais je ne vois pas comment écrire le reste.

Un sourire amusé grandissait sur les lèvres de Shizuru.

- ''Shizu'' peut s'écrire ''tranquillité'' mais ''ru'' s'écrit de trop nombreuses façons pour que je les trouve toutes de suite.

Il se laissa retomber sur le futon en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

- Laissez moi un peu de temps pour que je trouve… Je ne pourrais pas avoir un indice ?

- Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ais eu l'idée de ce petit jeu. Je ne donnerai pas d'indice.

Il soupira et passa toutes les possibilités dans son esprit. S'amusant à composer des prénoms qui pourrait avoir une signification quelconque. Il murmurait parfois ses propositions et Shizuru secouait immanquablement la tête en signe de négation. Sans savoir pourquoi, il introduit son nom de famille dans le collimateur des possibilités.

- Fujino Shizuru… Fuji… no shizu… ru ?

- La tranquillité du mont Fuji ? Pourquoi pas ? En sachant que c'est un volcan.

- Je ne pensais pas vraiment à cela, répondit Reito. Mais plutôt à la princesse de la lune.

- La princesse de la lune ? demanda Shizuru.

Il hocha la tête.

- Racontez-moi, fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui à genoux.

Quelques mèches de sa chevelure vinrent effleurer le visage du jeune homme et il les toucha du bout des doigts.

- On raconte qu'il y a très longtemps un vieux marchand de bambou trouva un bébé dans une forêt. Il la ramena chez lui et avec sa femme, ils s'en occupèrent comme si c'était leur propre fille. Elle grandit et devint une superbe jeune fille à la beauté inégalée. Tous les seigneurs des environs voulaient l'épouser et elle les éconduisait tous un par un. Mais un jeune seigneur insistait encore et toujours. Elle lui demanda alors de nombreux présents soi-disant impossibles à trouver dans le pays mais il les trouvait à chaque fois et les lui offrait. Elle lui déclara alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser car ses vrais parents allaient bientôt venir la chercher pour la ramener chez elle…

Il s'interrompit une seconde, comme pour reprendre le fil de son histoire. Shizuru ne connaissait pas cette histoire et écoutait avec un intérêt non feint.

- Et chez elle, où était-ce ? demanda-t-elle pour relancer le récit.

- Sur la Lune. Et ils vinrent la chercher dans un vaisseau volant, sous les yeux impuissants de ses parents adoptifs et du jeune seigneur. Tous frappés par la beauté des êtres qui peuplaient la Lune. Et lorsque le vaisseau s'éleva pour retourner sur la Lune, le seigneur courut encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse parmi les étoiles, il était arrivé au bord du cratère du mont Fuji. Alors, brûlant d'amour et de désespoir, il se jeta dans le cratère et une éruption terrible eut lieu. On raconte que lorsque le volcan se réveille c'est parce que le jeune seigneur amoureux appelle sa bien aimée qui le regarde du haut des astres.

Un court silence s'installa.

- Quelle histoire triste, murmura Shizuru.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais je vous voyait très bien dans le rôle de la femme fatale qui fait languir tous les hommes et les abandonne une fois pour toute après quelques temps.

- Ara ! Cela voudrait dire que je vous abandonnerai tôt ou tard, lança la jeune femme en retrouvant son air taquin.

- Il faudra bien, je ne suis quand même pas le seul homme dans votre vie.

- Non, mais disons que vous êtes celui qui me prend le plus de mon temps.

- Je ne sais pas comment prendre ça… D'ailleurs, que faites-vous aujourd'hui ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Je comptais aller en ville. Sortir un peu d'ici pendant qu'ils nettoieront en bas, ça en devient étouffant.

- Avec la fumée et la chaleur des corps, je comprends un peu. Je vais donc partir le plus tôt possible pour vous laisser profiter de votre journée.

Il se leva sur ces derniers mots, attrapa un autre gâteau à la pâte de haricots, l'avala goulûment et commença à s'habiller. Shizuru refit le nœud de sa cravate. Reito en éprouva une certaine gêne, comme un enfant dont la mère fait les lacets avant qu'il ne parte pour l'école.

Ce côté maternel ne lui était pas inconnu non plus, mais il apparaissait plus rarement que son goût pour l'amusement.

C'était une belle femme avec des manières, mais un caractère bien trop changeant pour qu'il reste éternellement avec elle. Et ça, il le savait bien.


	3. Duran

- Mai ! J'ai faim ! Maiiii !!

Le cri perçant de l'enfant se fit entendre dans tout le restaurant. L'appel de l'affamé parvint même aux cuisines pourtant situées à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Une jeune fille rousse en sortit précipitamment, encombrée de plusieurs assiettes pleines.

- Voilà Mikoto, j'arrive, lança-t-elle pour faire patienter la fillette pendant qu'elle servait les autres clients.

- Mais j'ai faim maintenant ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim ! J'ai faim !

Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le plat de ramen se posa devant son nez.

- Enfin… soupira Mai en s'asseyant en face de Mikoto qui attaquait déjà son plat. J'ai cru que ce service ne finirait jamais. Je vais peut-être pouvoir souffler un peu.

Le son de la clochette annonçant d'autres plats à amener brisa son espoir déjà mince. Elle se donna du courage en buvant d'un coup le verre de Mikoto qui ne broncha pas. Puis elle se leva, résignée.

- Je pense que l'on se verra plus tard Mikoto, excuse moi.

La fillette releva la tête en aspirant bruyamment les ramen et la hocha rapidement. Mais Mai se retourna brusquement, se souvenant de quelque chose.

- Ah oui, Natsuki a appelé pour dire qu'elle passerait. Elle a aussi demandé si les animaux étaient interdits, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Donc si tu la vois, dis-lui de m'attendre. Allez, bon appétit.

Mikoto ne se fit pas prier. Mai attrapa les plats à servir mais la main de Kazuya se referma sur son poignet.

- Non Mai, si j'ai sonné c'était pour que tu viennes voir, pas pour que tu serves. On te demande à l'arrière.

- Par la porte de derrière ? demanda la jeune fille. Et les assiettes ?

- Akane s'en sortira, au pire je l'aiderai. Allez va, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps non plus.

- Si tu le dis alors…

La jeune fille passa par les cuisines pour parvenir à l'arrière du bâtiment. La porte était entrouverte et elle pouvait voir les couleurs rouge et noir de la moto de Natsuki. Cette dernière ne se trouvait pas dessus. Chose étrange en soi si on prenait en compte le fait que Natsuki passait habituellement par la porte des clients. Elle entendit finalement la voix de son amie.

- Arrête de bouger, ça va se rouvrir.

Mai poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand. La motarde était vêtue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche légèrement trop grande. Une tenue que Mai trouvait bien décontractée pour quelqu'un comme Natsuki.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se rouvrir ? demanda-t-elle.

Natsuki, qui ne l'avait sûrement pas vue, sursauta à son approche. Mai fut surprise en voyant la jeune fille tenir un chien dans ses bras. L'animal était de taille plutôt moyenne et une de ses pattes étaient plâtrée.

- Où tu l'as trouvé ?

- Sur le circuit cette nuit, répondit Natsuki en le posant à terre. Il s'est jeté devant ma moto.

Le chien se coucha docilement à ses pieds, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant. Mai s'accroupit pour le regarder. Il avait la silhouette d'un chien de berger, noir et blanc. Elle lui caressa la tête en vérifiant s'il avait un collier.

- Tu vas le garder ? demanda-t-elle en grattant le ventre du chien qui s'était laissé rouler sur le dos.

- Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Il n'a pas de collier, ni de tatouage. Et je me vois mal l'amener à la fourrière pour qu'il se fasse piquer.

Natsuki avait croisé les bras et détourné le regard en disant ces derniers mots. Comme si elle voulait faire croire que ce n'était pas elle qui les avait prononcés. Mai savait qu'elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle devait dire un compliment ou glisser un mot gentil. Un caractère horrible mais un cœur d'or malgré tout, voilà comment elle définirait Natsuki si on le lui demandait.

- Il a l'air d'avoir faim, remarqua Mai. Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas des restes pour lui.

- Ca serait gentil, maugréa Natsuki.

Elle retourna en cuisine, demanda si des clients n'avaient pas fini leur assiette et réunit tous les restes dans une seule et même grande assiette qu'elle entreprit d'apporter dehors. Mais une petite tornade lui sauta immédiatement sur le dos en scandant son prénom à tue-tête.

- Mai, oh Mai, je t'avais perdue !

- Mais non Mikoto. J'étais là tout le temps. Lâche moi, tu m'étouffes !

La fillette s'exécuta rapidement et désigna l'assiette pleine qu'avait réussit à sauver Mai.

- C'est pour qui tout ça ?

- Viens voir, lui répondit Mai en souriant.

A la seule vue du chien, Mikoto s'élança vers lui. Même si elle préférait les chats, un chien pouvait aussi être un excellent compagnon de jeu. Ce dernier leva la tête à son approche et à celle de Mai qui déposa l'assiette sous son museau. Il dévora le tout en un temps record.

- Je confirme, il avait faim, fit Natsuki.

- On dirait qu'il aime la mayonnaise, déclara Mikoto en regardant l'animal se lécher les babines. Comme Natsuki !

- Oi, quoi ?! s'exclama cette dernière en décroisant brutalement les bras.

Voyant que la motarde risquait de s'énerver, Mai changea de sujet.

- Tu as pensé à un nom ?

- Hein ? Euh… Peut-être Duran…

- Duran, comme le groupe de rock ?

- Mouais…

Le chien se mit à remuer frénétiquement la queue.

- Il aime ça. Oui, beaucoup, fit Mikoto en souriant de contentement.

Mai se tourna vers Natsuki.

- Il faut que je te prépare une table ou tu repars de suite ?

- Je vais repartir. Je dois le faire tatouer et lui acheter un collier si je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse ramasser par le premier fourgon de la fourrière qui passe, déclara Natsuki en soulevant le chien du sol.

Il se laissa faire sans broncher et ne bougea pas plus lorsque Natsuki le déposa derrière la selle de son véhicule. Elle enfila son casque, s'assit et prit l'animal entre ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas un peu difficile quand tu roules ? demanda Mai.

- Pas vraiment, il ne bouge pas beaucoup pendant le trajet. Et puis, j'ai pas vraiment le choix là. Allez, ciao !

Elle démarra sur ces derniers mots tandis que Mikoto lui faisait de grands signes de bras en guise d'au revoir.

Elle rentra d'abord à son appartement. A partir de là, aller faire tatouer Duran prenait moins de temps à pied plutôt qu'en moto avec le chien sur la Ducati. Natsuki craignait qu'il ne tombe à un moment ou un autre. Elle laissa son véhicule et posa le chien au sol. La jeune fille remarqua qu'il tenait plutôt bien sur trois pattes. Elle fit quelques pas, histoire de voir si le chien la suivait, et si c'était le cas, sans trop de difficultés. Ca allait au-delà de ses espérances, mais elle devait ralentir le pas pour ne pas le distancer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-elle, ce n'est qu'à trois rues d'ici.

- Duran leva les yeux vers elle, comme s'il l'avait comprise.

- Tu m'as pas l'air trop bête pour un chien. Mais si on me voit parler avec toi on va me prendre pour une folle.

Il baissa les yeux, comme concentré sur sa démarche tanguante. Le plâtre le gênait visiblement et Natsuki le plaignit presque. Si elle aussi devait porter quelque chose de ce genre durant deux mois, elle en deviendrait sûrement folle.

Ils avaient passé deux des trois rues menant au tatoueur animalier le plus proche quand Duran se mit à gémir soudainement, la queue entre les pattes et les oreilles en arrière. Intriguée par le comportement de son compagnon, Natsuki tenta de voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état. La seule chose visible était quelques personnes sorties faire deux ou trois courses dans le quartier. Duran se cacha derrière les jambes de Natsuki.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Sors de là !

Mais il semblait bien décidé à rester caché.

- Excusez-moi, fit une voix à l'accent marqué.

Natsuki détacha son attention du chien pour voir qui l'interpellait. Une jeune femme se tenait près d'elle, trop près même. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarquée ? Elle eut un geste de recul et faillit se prendre les pieds dans Duran. Celui-ci décampa de son abri et se plaça derrière la jeune femme en grognant férocement, prêt à lui arracher un morceau de mollet apparemment. Mais la femme nullement impressionnée, n'y prêta aucune attention. Natsuki la jugea du regard, méfiante comme toujours. L'inconnue était plus grande qu'elle d'une demi tête environ, ses cheveux châtains lui descendaient plus bas que les épaules et une frange lui dissimulait le front, faisant ressortir son regard. Regard à la couleur des plus étrange, il fallait le dire. Natsuki hésitait à dire si elle avait les yeux bruns ou rouges. Un peu des deux. Elle arborait un sourire tendre, peut-être un peu gamin pour une fille de son âge.

Natsuki ne lui rendit pas ce sourire.

- Que voulez-vous ? lança-t-elle d'un ton presque hargneux.

Elle avait au moins fait l'effort de la vouvoyer. L'accent de Kyoto chanta à nouveau.

- Je cherche un restaurant, vous en connaîtriez un ?

- A trois heures de l'après midi ?! s'exclama Natsuki.

Le sourire doux s'élargit un peu plus, ce qui agaça la jeune fille.

- Tournez à gauche et marchez jusqu'à la station service, c'est juste en face.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais Duran resta à regarder le mollet de la femme à l'accent.

- Duran ! Viens là ! lança-t-elle.

Il grogna de plus belle sans bouger de sa place.

- Duran !

- Ara, je n'ai jamais été populaire auprès des animaux, soupira la jeune femme.

Natsuki se demandait comment elle pouvait rester si calme alors qu'un chien lui grognait après et semblait bien remonté contre elle sans raison particulière. A sa place, elle s'inquièterait un peu plus.

- Ca se voit…

- C'est votre chien il me semble, non ?

- Depuis ce matin juste, je ne sais pas vraiment le contrôler.

Toujours ce sourire insouciant. La femme tira quelque chose de son sac à main, s'accroupit face à Duran qui se ramassa un peu plus sur lui-même et lui tendit la main.

- Tiens, prends. Je le réservai pour un ami mais tu dois avoir plus faim que lui.

L'animal arrêta de grogner et approcha prudemment le museau. Natsuki distingua une boulette de riz sur une feuille d'aluminium dans le creux de la main de la femme. Cette dernière retira la feuille d'aluminium et le chien lécha la boulette avant de l'avaler entièrement. Il lécha un moment la main tendue pour récupérer les derniers grains de riz et s'assit finalement, la queue battant l'air. La jeune femme lui gratta la tête, juste entre les deux oreilles.

- Tu vois que tu n'es pas si méchant finalement.

Natsuki en restait ébahie. Suffisait-il vraiment de si peu de chose pour s'acheter l'amour d'un chien ? Ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué. Elle s'était posé la question de comment réagir si Duran se trouvait être un chien violent ou trop peureux. Elle avait maintenant la réponse. La femme se releva.

- Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Je vois que ma présence vous gêne. Bonne journée.

Elle s'éloigna après ces mots, dans la direction indiquée par Natsuki. Cette dernière la regarda partir un moment avant de poser ses yeux sur le dos immobile du chien assis.

- Ben bravo, elle est belle la fidélité canine ! Qui t'a sauvé la vie ?

L'animal dressa une oreille distraite et la rejoignit en boitant.

Un tatouage et près d'une heure plus tard, le chien était officiellement à elle. Ainsi que toutes les dépenses que cela engendrait. Mais Natsuki ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis pour ça. Son père lui envoyait suffisamment d'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins, voire même plus que nécessaire. Ce n'était pas un chien qui allait la ruiner.

Ils reprirent le même chemin pour retourner à l'appartement et c'est avec difficultés que Duran gravit les escaliers, Natsuki dut le porter. Avant d'arriver sur le pallier, elle entendit une sonnerie familière. Un portable sonnait en vibrant. Un son pareil dans l'immeuble ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne, une personne qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Natsuki retint son souffle, espérant se tromper. Pour une fois. Duran se mit à aboyer. Et Natsuki comprenait à moitié pourquoi. Si seulement elle pouvait faire la même chose pour qu'elle s'en aille. Seulement voilà, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Elle soupira en posant un pied sur le pallier. Elle était bien là, adossée au mur, près de la porte de l'appartement de Natsuki, un sac de voyage à ses pieds. Sa chevelure était plus rouge que jamais, la teinture récemment refaite sûrement. Elle détourna vaguement ses yeux de son portable sur lequel ses doigts tapaient un message à une vitesse fulgurante. Duran aboyait toujours.

- Tais-toi, tu étais moins courageux tout à l'heure ! lui cria Natsuki.

- Tiens, ma chère cousine en avait tellement marre de vivre seule qu'elle a pris un chien. Bah… Chacun ses goûts.

- Nao ! Espèce de…

Natsuki sentait déjà que ça allait être une longue, très longue après-midi.


	4. L'amoureuse de Reito

Et bien, pour une première fiction, je n'en espérais pas tant o_O

Je vois que l'idée plaît, ça me rassure ^^

C'est vrai ça, au début je me disais '' bon sang, Shizuru dans un bar à hôtesses, je vais me faire lyncher'' et finalement non. Je ne peux que remercier les lecteurs et rewievers alors.

Merci vraiment, vous n'avez pas idée du plaisir que vous m'offrez. Et bonne lecture.

---------------------------------------------

Mai regardait distraitement par la fenêtre, le service de midi était terminé et celui du soir n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Il n'y avait plus de clients. A sa grande joie et à celle de Mikoto surtout qui pouvait maintenant accaparer tout son temps libre dans les règles de l'art. Art dans lequel elle excellait. Heureusement que Kazuya était là pour la distraire un peu. La fillette semblait subjuguée par la capacité du jeune homme à jongler avec des oranges et elle tapait des mains à chaque fois qu'un nouveau fruit rentrait dans la ronde.

Alors comme ça, Natsuki avait un chien ? Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal étant donné qu'elle vivait seule depuis ses onze ans. Soit sept ans en solitaire. Ca pouvait expliquer son caractère renfermé et agressif. Peut-être qu'un animal comme Duran la rendrait un peu plus sociable.

- Mai, Mai, regarde ! lança Mikoto en désignant Kazuya et ses oranges.

Mai jeta un coup d'œil en souriant. Qu'est-ce que Mikoto pouvait être puérile quand elle s'y mettait. Et même quand elle ne s'y mettait pas… Mais on n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme le caractère de Natsuki. On l'aime comme ça.

Akane s'adossa à la fenêtre en soupirant.

- Tu as l'air épuisée ces derniers temps, remarqua Mai.

Akane lui sourit avant de regarder Kazuya jongler.

- Je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus.

Kazuya venait de faire tomber une orange, rapidement suivie par ses sœurs. Mikoto râla un instant, déçue de voir le spectacle s'achever ainsi, mais elle retrouva vite le sourire quand le jeune homme entreprit de les ramasser à l'aide de sa bouche uniquement.

- Tu as choisi un rigolo, fit Mai à Akane.

Cette dernière rougit violemment, déclenchant le rire de Mai et par conséquent, attirant l'attention de Mikoto. Privé de son public, Kazuya vint rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

- Ca vaut mieux d'avoir un rigolo comme petit ami qu'un gars trop sérieux, fit-il.

- C'est sûr, répliqua Mai.

Un bruit de moteur bien connu de la rousse se fit entendre. La Ducati fonça se garer sur le parking et Natsuki en descendit rapidement. Presque en courant. A peine rentrée, elle lança le casque sur une table avoisinante.

- Mai ! Calme moi ou je vais tuer quelqu'un !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Duran ?

Tout juste quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Mai avait vu Natsuki en compagnie du chien à l'arrière du restaurant.

- Non, pas maintenant. Il est chez moi en compagnie de ma cousine !

Elle appuya sur le dernier mot avec un ton haineux.

- Une cousine ? demanda Mikoto. Natsuki a une cousine ? Je veux la voir !

La motarde lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est vrai ça, on ne savait pas que tu avais une cousine, fit Kazuya.

Comme si elle remarquait enfin la présence de Kazuya et Akane, Natsuki sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Parler d'elle-même à Mai était déjà assez difficile comme ça, mais devant des étrangers, ou de simples connaissances, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser.

- Ca… Ca te regarde pas !

Elle avait prit un ton agressif. Volontairement ou pas ? Mai demanda au jeune couple de les laisser seules. Mikoto s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre la plus proche et Mai s'installa en face de Natsuki.

- Une cousine alors ?

- Oui. Yuuki Nao, la fille de mon oncle du côté maternel. Et elle a décidé de s'installer chez moi ! fit Natsuki d'un ton scandalisé.

- Et où est le problème ? Tu as un appartement immense, assez pour un chien et deux personnes.

- Je ne pense pas justement.

Natsuki parlait de cette Nao avec une telle véhémence que Mai se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas déjà égorgée et découpé son corps avant de le cacher dans un placard.

- A ce point ?

Mikoto battait l'air de ses jambes qui ne touchaient pas le sol. Natsuki lança un regard assassin à la rousse qui eut immédiatement la réponse à sa question.

- C'est une gamine de 15 ans. Pourrie gâtée par mon oncle. Si il faut, elle a du faire une fugue et n'a pas eu d'autre idée que de venir chez moi. Bizarre d'ailleurs…

Son ton avait pris des airs de réflexions personnelles. Mai lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis quatre ans.

Ca faisait quatre ans qu'elle n'avait plus de contacts avec sa famille. A part les sommes d'argent envoyées par son père, seule sa tante prenait parfois de ses nouvelles. La dernière fois remontait à un an environ. Mais sa cousine, elle ne l'avait vue que quelques fois, ou tout juste aperçue dans les couloirs du lycée. Et encore, c'était trop vite dit.

Elle savait juste que la jeune fille avait une réputation de croqueuse d'hommes.

Voyant que Mai s'apprêtait à reprendre la défense de Nao, Natsuki anticipa.

- Hors de question !

- Mais…

- Y'a pas d'mais ! C'est non, un point c'est tout !

Visiblement résignée, Mai rentra la tête dans les épaules. Mais pourquoi se souciait-elle du sort de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? Apparemment elle cherchait ses mots sous le regard fâché de la motarde.

- Natsuki est une méchante personne, lança Mikoto tout à coup.

- Mikot… commença Mai.

Mais l'ouverture de la porte l'interrompit. Un rire clair retentit.

- Ara, ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez récupérée sur la route qu'il fallait m'amener dans ce restaurant.

- Vous avez dit vous-même que vous mourriez de faim.

- C'est parce que je me suis perdue.

- Ce n'est pas dérangeant. Et puis, je fais d'une pierre deux coups, je dois récupérer ma petite sœur.

Mikoto descendit rapidement de son perchoir pour s'élancer vers les nouveaux clients.

- Ani-ue !

Le dénommé ani-ue ouvrit les bras pour soulever sa petite sœur dans les airs. La femme près de lui regardait la scène en souriant. Natsuki était certaine de l'avoir déjà vue. La femme posa son regard sur elle.

- Notre apprentie dresseuse de chien.

Natsuki fit la grimace. Le grand frère de Mikoto la portait comme si elle ne pesait rien et cette dernière salua la femme d'un signe de tête.

- Bonjour Shizuru.

- Bonjour Mikoto. Tu es en forme aujourd'hui.

La fillette hocha la tête.

Alors comme ça, la femme qu'avait croisée Natsuki plus tôt s'appelait Shizuru, et Mikoto la connaissait. Mai se leva pour les accueillir.

- Une table pour trois ? demanda-t-elle après s'être inclinée.

L'homme questionna Mikoto du regard.

- Tu veux manger un morceau avec nous, ou tu préfères rester avec Mai ?

- Maiii ! lança la jeune fille en se jetant dans les bras de l'intéressée qui faillit tomber sous le choc.

Natsuki regarda le petit groupe se diriger vers une table avoisinante. Manger à six heures de l'après-midi, quelle idée. Elle était seule à table maintenant, Mai en avait pour une bonne demi-heure, et Mikoto ferait sans doute des allers-retours entre elle, Mai et son grand frère. En attendant, Natsuki regardait l'étrange couple. C'était la femme de tout à l'heure, il n'y avait aucun doute. Ce sourire ne trompait pas et encore moins ces yeux. Selon les reflets, ils paraissaient bruns ou rouges. Sa posture était droite, ses doigts agiles… Une fille délicate en somme.

Et cette fille délicate regarda Natsuki, d'un regard fugitif mais suffisant pour la faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, honteuse de s'être faite attraper à la dévisager. Mikoto s'installa devant elle sans délicatesse.

- Mikoto, c'est qui cette femme ? fit Natsuki en désignant l'inconnue d'un signe de la tête.

Mikoto jeta un regard derrière elle, là où son frère et la femme prenaient leur commande.

- C'est l'amoureuse d'Ani-ue !

- L'amoureuse de Kanzaki ?

Natsuki connaissait très peu Reito et elle ne l'appréciait pas au-delà. Les seules fois où ils se croisaient étaient lorsqu'il venait chercher Mikoto chez Mai ou au restaurant et qu'elle se trouvait au même endroit par hasard. Soit très rarement. Sinon, il y avait les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui. Bel homme, aucune fille du lycée n'avait jamais été vue à son bras. Et aucune ne se vantait d'avoir partagé son lit. Ce n'était pourtant pas les prétendantes qui manquaient. Il provoquait de véritables émeutes dès qu'il franchissait la grille pour voir d'anciens professeurs. Mais si la femme en face de lui était son genre, il n'y avait pas de surprise quant au fait qu'aucune lycéenne n'avait réussit à l'accrocher.

- Oui, il va la voir souvent la nuit. Mais des fois quand il rentre le matin, il râle parce qu'il s'est fait crier dessus par Maria.

- Maria ?

Il sortait avec deux femmes à la fois ?! Si Shizuru le savait, elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Mikoto hocha à nouveau la tête, faisant tressauter ses tresses.

- Il m'a dit que c'était celle qui s'occupait de Shizuru.

- Sa mère ?

- Nan, où alors elle a beaucoup de filles et aucune ne se ressemble. J'y suis allée une fois. C'est une grande salle avec de la fumée, ça t'empêche de respirer et puis, c'est plein de fauteuils confortables. Et y'a un chat aussi ! lança-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Un gros chat qui fait presque que dormir.

Natsuki avait une petite idée, mais avancer ce genre de suppositions sans en être sûre pouvait lui causer des ennuis avec la dénommée Shizuru. Elle et Reito se vouvoyaient, la salle que lui décrivait Mikoto était le stéréotype des maisons de passe et elle parlait aussi de nombreuses filles.

- Est-ce qu'il donne parfois de l'argent à Shizuru ? demanda-t-elle pour confirmer ses doutes.

- Oui, avant de partir le soir, il remplit bien son porte-monnaie et après il m'amène avec lui et me laisse au bar avec Yamada ou Mai vient me chercher.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Mai en s'asseyant à son tour après avoir servi le couple.

- Je demandais qui était la femme avec Reito, répondit Natsuki.

- Ah elle ? Comment dire… commença Mai, visiblement gênée.

- Sans détour, fit Natsuki.

--------------------------------------------------

- Une prostituée !!?

Reito sourit, Natsuki n'avait fait aucun effort de discrétion. Il avait remarqué que Shizuru suivait la conversation voisine avec un sourire grandissant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle s'amusait de Mikoto et Natsuki qui pensaient ne pas être entendue. Mais quand la motarde avait lancé ce mot à la volée sans penser aux conséquences, ça avait été le coup de grâce. Mai se tordait de rire devant une Natsuki qui avait viré au rouge pivoine.

- La ferme Mai !

- Ara, je pense que le mal est fait, fit calmement Shizuru.

Natsuki était de plus en plus rouge sous le regard curieux de Mikoto qui s'amusait de ce phénomène nouveau. Elle se leva précipitamment et sortit sans prendre son casque, voulant presque disparaître de la surface de la Terre en ce moment précis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nao laissa ses cheveux goutter sur le carrelage froid. Une bonne douche enfin ! Ca faisait trois jours qu'elle squattait les immeubles de la ville. Et elle avait finalement retrouvé l'immeuble de sa cousine.

La serviette enroulée autour des épaules, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le chien s'approcha prudemment en reniflant les environs. Il insista sur le sac de Nao qui le toisa d'un air mauvais.

- Lève la patte et je te les coupe avec un canif rouillé.

Il baissa les oreilles en reculant pour finalement battre en retraite dans la cuisine, la queue entre les pattes. Nao rejeta sa tête en arrière sur le dossier moelleux.

Franchement, pourquoi était-elle là en ce moment ? Un problème de plus avec ses parents parce qu'elle rentrait trop tard, ou trop tôt selon leurs critères. Ce n'était pas ça le pire. Ils avaient craqués quand elle avait répondu à son portable alors qu'ils lui faisaient leur sermon, toujours le même d'ailleurs. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que c'était encore un garçon, ils l'avaient fichue dehors. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Elle avait réussit à négocier le fait de récupérer quelques affaires, mais pour le reste, son père lui avait dit de se débrouiller seule. Elle avait passé les deux premiers jours chez le fameux garçon, puis trois autres encore à la rue, passant la nuit dans des cages d'escalier puantes et sales. Et elle s'était souvenue d'une cousine vivant à la périphérie de la ville. Heureusement.

Natsuki l'avait laissé rentrer avec réticence, avait déposé le chien et était repartie. Tout ça en l'espace de deux minutes.

L'appartement lui avait parut immense pour une personne seule. Sa cousine jouissait d'un confort et d'une place hallucinante mais les murs des salles de vie lui semblaient nus. Peut-être était-ce différent dans la chambre ? Rien de moins compliqué que d'aller vérifier par soi-même.

Nao se leva tout en maintenant la serviette en place. Non pas par pudeur mais plutôt parce que la soirée s'annonçait fraîche. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de Natsuki. Elle ressentit une sensation de satisfaction. Natsuki avait une certaine réputation au lycée. Son caractère de chien, sa pudeur et sa capacité à sécher des journées entières de cours étaient célèbres. Ca en faisait une certaine figure de l'établissement. Et c'était elle, Nao Yuuki qui rentrait la première dans la chambre de cette bikeuse à moitié asociale.

La première à laquelle elle pensa fut qu'elle se trouvait dans un débarras. Mais la présence du lit démentait sa pensée. Les vêtements éparpillés, les magazines épars et les quelques cd au sol… Quel manque d'organisation vraiment. Son regard resta accroché à un placard fermé. C'était le seul meuble entièrement découvert de la pièce. Curieuse, Nao ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle en resta ébahie. Devant elle s'étalait toute une collection de sous-vêtements féminins soigneusement rangés. Nao se demanda un instant si Natsuki suivait un classement particulier. Non, sa cousine n'était pas du genre à rester dans les conventions. Elle attrapa le premier soutien gorge qui lui tomba sous les doigts. Alors c'était là dedans que passait l'argent donné par le père de Natsuki ? Bah… Si elle n'avait que ça à faire, pourquoi pas ? Elle rangea le sous-vêtement avant de retourner dans le petit salon.

Le canapé ferait un bon lit. Elle n'allait pas pousser le culot jusqu'à aller dormir dans le lit de Natsuki et laisser le sofa à cette dernière. C'était déjà bien beau que la motarde accepte de la garder chez elle. Le chien s'était trouvé un coin sous l'évier pour faire une sieste.

- J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas, sinon on ne va pas s'entendre, lui lança-t-elle.

Il ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Le cliquetis de clé que l'on tourne dans la serrure lui fit dresser une oreille. Natsuki apparut dans le cadre de la porte, un paquet de croquettes lyophilisées sous le bras. Nao n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà Natsuki s'échauffait.

- Ecoute moi bien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venue chez moi et je ne te demanderais pas d'explications. Mais si tu comptes rester, trouve toi quelque chose à faire, je ne veux pas d'un poids mort.

- Quelque chose ?

- Oui, quelque chose ! Je sais pas moi, un boulot dans le coin. Hors de question que tu restes ici à rien faire.

Natsuki la menait sur une négociation. C'était plus que Nao n'en espérait.

- Et en échange, je suis nourrie et logée d'accord ?

Ca ressemblait plus à un ordre dissimulé mais Natsuki ne le remarqua pas.

- Nourrie et logée, rien de plus.

Surtout ne pas prendre d'autres engagements… Ca n'apporterait que des ennuis.

La serviette de bain de Nao glissa subitement, dévoilant la nudité de la jeune fille. Le sang de Natsuki ne fit qu'un tour avant de lui monter au visage. Elle courut se réfugier dans la cuisine.

- Et habillée ! lança-t-elle.

Nao sourit, ce séjour chez sa cousine pourrait s'avérer être beaucoup plus amusant que prévu.


	5. Quand les choses se mettent en place

La jeune fille poussa la porte et entra en trombe dans le restaurant. Paniquée et essoufflée. Elle lança un regard des deux côtés, jugeant le lieu où elle venait de pénétrer. Comme si elle cherchait une échappatoire. Les clients la regardaient avec l'air de voir arriver une soucoupe volante. Il était vrai que ses vêtements déchirés et la balafre sanglante sur sa joue avaient de quoi attirer l'attention. Mais visiblement pas assez pour que quelqu'un intervienne. Elle lançait partout des regards quémandant une aide quelconque.

Sans que personne ne bouge.

Après sa calvacade, cet environnement était lourd, trop silencieux et lumineux. Une serveuse rousse vint à sa rencontre, sans bruit, comme si ses pieds étaient enveloppés dans du coton. Elle la vit parler, mais n'entendit rien. La serveuse la tira par le bras vers la sortie, lui disant des mots qu'elle n'entendait pas. Alors elle se débattit une seconde en criant. Sans s'entendre elle-même. Elle disait qu'ils allaient la retrouver, la ramener là-bas et qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle pleura et supplia sans prêter attention aux regards des clients. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus humiliée qu'elle ne l'avait été ces dernières semaines.

Elle se sentait hurler à la mort mais n'entendait toujours rien. Comment ça se faisait ? Aucun son ne lui parvenait.

La serveuse changea de direction et l'amena vers l'arrière du restaurant en la tenant par le bras. Les odeurs de friture et de nourriture lui donnaient la nausée et elle sentait bien qu'elle allait vomir si elle restait dans les parages. Mais elle préférait de loin un mal de ventre à ces hommes qui la poursuivaient.

Si seulement la terre voulait bien s'arrêter de tourner sous ses pieds. Si seulement la brume de son esprit disparaissait elle aussi, si la nausée partait en emportant son humiliation. Ca irait déjà beaucoup mieux.

Elles traversèrent les cuisines sous les regards curieux des autres membres du personnel. La serveuse rousse répondit à leurs questions avec un sourire pour chacun à chaque fois. Elle sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur une surface dure. Ca elle le savait parce que sa tête cognait violemment quand son corps se tordait sous l'effet de convulsions incontrôlables. Elle du cogner trop fort à un moment ou un autre, parce qu'au bout d'un instant, même le plafond blanc du restaurant disparut.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au moins elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de sentir le casque peser sur sa tête. Elle l'avait oublié au restaurant la veille et elle y allait maintenant pour le récupérer. C'était du moins l'excuse qu'elle avait trouvée si jamais Nao lui avait demandé où elle se rendait et surtout pourquoi. Sa cousine s'était faite discrète dans la soirée, chose étrange pour Natsuki qui avait l'habitude de la voir plutôt extravertie dans les couloirs de leur établissement scolaire. Duran non plus ne s'était pas trop fait remarquer. Il avait dormi près du canapé déjà occupé par Nao.

Elle freina brusquement en voyant les voitures de police devant le restaurant. Les gyrophares d'une ambulance étaient encore allumés et Natsuki se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle effectue un demi-tour ici et fasse comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle n'était pas en très bons termes avec la police. Rien de grave bien sûr, mais son implication dans quelques bagarres de rue ne pouvait pas être niée, ainsi que les excès de vitesse qui se comptaient à la pelle. A cet instant précis, le simple fait d'être à moto sans casque pouvait lui valoir une amende dont elle se passerait très bien.

Natsuki !

Mai l'avait vue et l'appelait depuis l'entrée du restaurant. Natsuki la rejoignit en quelques coups d'accélérateur et stoppa devant un policier qui la regarda d'un air pervers. La jeune fille résista à l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure mais ça la démangeait tellement qu'elle n'était pas sûre de se retenir encore longtemps. Surtout si cet homme n'enlevait pas ce sourire crétin de son visage. Mai du percevoir sa tension et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Q'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda la motarde.

Mai semblait bouleversée, les yeux encore brillants de larmes. Pour Natsuki, la seule chose qui pouvait mettre Mai dans cet état, c'était ou Takumi ou Mikoto. Takumi se trouvant en Amérique, il ne restait plus que Mikoto. Quelque chose devait lui être arrivé. Elle empoigna Mai par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

- Dis moi ce qui passé ! Tu me fais peur comme ça !

- D'accord d'accord ! Arrête !

Natsuki la lâcha enfin.

- Dis moi.

- On a un cadavre à l'arrière du bâtiment.

- Un cadavre ?!

Mai hocha la tête. Natsuki baissa la tête lorsque les yeux de Mai se remplirent de larmes. Pourquoi ne possédait-elle pas plus de tact ? Si seulement elle pouvait être un peu plus délicate. Ca arrangerait déjà bien des choses mais ça empêcherait pas mal de problèmes.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ? demanda la bikeuse.

Mai fondit en larmes à l'instant même.

- Elle… Elle est morte presque dans mes bras ! articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Natsuki s'avança lentement, prise d'une envie de consoler la jeune serveuse. Mais… et si elle se faisait repousser ? Finalement, Mai mit fin à ses doutes en se jetant contre elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle pouvait juste proposer sa présence. Mai en ferait ce qu'elle voudrait.

Un agent s'approcha à pas lents.

- Mademoiselle, il me faudrait votre témoignage, fit-il à l'adresse de Mai.

Natsuki lui lança un regard assassin. Il ne voyait pas que la jeune fille avait besoin de s'épancher ? Voir quelqu'un mourir devant elle l'avait profondément bouleversé apparemment et Natsuki ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. C'était une amie après tout.

- C'est bon Natsuki… murmura Mai une fois calmée.

Elle recula pour laisser de l'espace à la motarde. Elle se doutait de ce qu'avait coûté le geste de se laisser faire à Natsuki et elle ne voulait pas l'ennuyer davantage.

- Tu veux que je t'attende ? demanda la bikeuse.

- Non c'est bon. Tu dois avoir des choses à faire toi aussi.

- A vrai dire, pas grand-chose. Je venais récupérer mon casque au début.

- Ton casque ? Elle ne te l'a pas rendu ?

- Elle ? fit Natsuki en fronçant les sourcils.

Mai semblait avoir retrouvé son expression habituelle, pas comme si rien ne s'était passé mais elle parvenait juste à garder une expression lasse sur le visage.

- Oui. Shizuru l'a emporté hier en disant qu'elle te le ramènerait. J'ai laissé faire en croyant que Reito lui indiquerait ton appartement. Je n'aurai pas dû ?

- Je préfère ne rien dire, déclara simplement Natsuki en soupirant.

Son casque était tout simplement perdu. Peut-être qu'il serait revendu ou offert gracieusement à un client du bar à hôtesse où travaillait la jeune femme. Mais elle ne risquait pas de le revoir de sitôt.

- Excuse moi. Je ne pensais pas que…

- Non, c'est rien. Maintenant, j'ai une excuse pour en acheter un plus récent.

Et une combinaison aussi, pensa-t-elle. La sienne était dans un état pitoyable après l'accident avec Duran.

- Pardon.

- Euh… Mesdemoiselles, répéta le policier qui avait gardé le silence jusque là.

- J'arrive, fit Mai en laissant Natsuki en plan.

Cette dernière passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Bon. Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à aller flâner en ville alors.

Elle enfourcha son véhicule et partit. Souhaitant quitter rapidement cette atmosphère saturée de forces de l'ordre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hey les filles ! Venez voir ça !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

La plupart des filles se ruèrent sur celle qui tenait le journal tandis qu'une minorité attendait patiemment que l'article soit lu à voix haute ou qu'une place se libère dans le cercle de curieuses réunies autour de la table basse.

- Allez raconte !

- Attends, vous m'avez fait perdre la page.

Elles perdirent deux minutes à retrouver l'article.

- Alors écoutez.

Elle relut rapidement l'article en diagonale.

- Oh et puis quoi que non, j'ai la flemme de le lire en entier. Bon, je résume. Hier après-midi, ils ont trouvé le corps d'une jeune femme à l'arrière d'un restaurant.

- Au moins ça fait le steak de midi, commenta une fille.

Toutes les autres lui dirent de se taire.

- Chuuut… ! Tais-toi pour une fois et écoute.

L'autre continua.

- Pas de papiers d'identité, des vêtements en lambeaux et soi-disant décédée d'une overdose. Les policiers soupçonnent un trafic humain à cause de la liste de noms d'hommes qu'elle portait sur elle et d'une grosse somme d'argent trouvée dans une enveloppe au nom du ''maquereau''.

- C'est quoi le maquereau ? demanda Akane.

- Un proxénète. Celui dont les prostituées sont le business. Il achète les filles ou les kidnappe pour les envoyer faire le trottoir et il récolte l'argent.

- Ca existe pas que dans les films ?

- Pas du tout. Et alors ton histoire, lança-t-elle à la soi disante lectrice. Ca s'est passé où ?

On lui tendit le journal qu'elle parcourut des yeux.

- C'est pas là où Shizuru est partie traîner avant-hier ?

- J'sais pas. Demande le lui.

- Elle est de sortie aujourd'hui encore. Pas moyen de l'attraper avant ce soir.

- Si elle n'est pas retrouvée découpée dans un frigidaire avant ça.

Akane fut prise d'un frisson.

- Arrêtez, vous me filez la trouille.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est pas la première fois qu'un truc pareil arrive. Quand un psychopathe est lâché, c'est souvent sur les filles comme nous que ça retombe. On mériterait presque une prime de risque.

- Estime toi déjà heureuse de ne pas avoir besoin de faire le trottoir en long, en large et en travers pour rester en vie.

Plusieurs acquiescèrent. Un bar à hôtesses était un endroit beaucoup plus sûr que les rues de la ville, et dans celui de Maria, il faisait plutôt bon vivre. Elles n'étaient pas maltraitées, étaient traitées comme des employées ordinaires, touchaient un assez bon pourcentage sur les bénéfices et étaient pour la plupart complètement entretenues par les hommes qui les fréquentaient. Que rêver de mieux ? Peut-être être logée, mais on pouvait toujours s'arranger pour occuper une des chambres libres restantes pour une nuit ou deux.

- Shizuru dort toujours ici par exemple, expliqua la brune à Akane.

- C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois qu'elle sort, continua une autre, elle rencontre du monde, leur donne son adresse, c'est-à-dire ici et on se retrouve avec une montée en puissance du nombre de clients.

- Tout pour elle ? demanda Akane.

Une fille pouvait s'occuper au maximum de six hommes au bar et deux au lit. Celle qui venait de parler n'était pas du genre à exagérer les choses, si elle parlait d'une montée en puissance, c'était une vingtaine de personne en plus à distraire. Shizuru avait beau être douée, ça faisait quand même beaucoup trop.

- Mais non imbécile. Quand elle en a trop, c'est nous qui récupérons. Ca veut dire plus de bénéfice, plus de sous pour nous et surtout des vacances ! termina-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air, visiblement heureuse.

- Autant commencer à se préparer pour ce soir alors. Il reste quelques heures avant qu'elle ne rentre avec toute une ribambelle de nouveaux clients. Avec les habitués et les curieux, ça va faire beaucoup. Allez les filles ! Prêtes à leur vendre le fameux ''mensonge galant'' des hôtesses de chez Maria ?

Une ovation suivit ses paroles. Prêtes à tout pour le client, elles allaient leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.


	6. L'épopée d'un casque

Natsuki avançait sans vraiment faire attention à l'endroit où elle se rendait. Duran boitait à quelques mètres devant elle, reniflant le bas des murs et les lampadaires. A faire des trucs de chien en gros. En le prenant avec elle, elle n'avait d'abord pas pensé qu'il aurait fallu le sortir matin, midi et soir mais l'animal avait su la persuader en arrosant le meuble de l'entrée. Alors maintenant, elle le sortait de bonne grâce. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait pris Duran sous sa responsabilité et que ça impliquait quelques devoirs. Et puis ça l'aérait un peu à elle aussi. Nao été restée à l'appartement en épluchant les petites annonces bien que Natsuki se soit attendue à plus de réticence de la part de sa cousine.

Le fait que Duran s'arrête tous les trois mètres environ la faisait avancer à une allure d'escargot et ça l'énervait un peu. Elle n'était pourtant pas pressée, mais l'habitude de la vitesse restait ancrée. Sa moto lui manquait presque.

Finalement, ils avaient fait le tour du quartier. Nao vint tranquillement à leur rencontre.

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas interdit de sortir un peu le soir non ? répondit-elle au regard interrogateur de Natsuki.

- Dis de suite que tu vas voir quelqu'un, ça va plus vite.

- Pour une fois non, je prends juste l'air. Mais si tu préfères qu'on aille voir quelqu'un, je peux t'arranger le coup.

Natsuki leva un sourcil.

- Je peux m'en passer.

- Comme tu voudras, répliqua l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.

Elle se baissa vers Duran qui eut un geste de recul avant de lui offrir une de ses oreilles à gratter.

- Vous commencez à bien vous entendre, remarqua Natsuki.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Je ne compte pas passer le reste de mes jours chez toi.

- J'espère bien.

Elles se défièrent du regard. C'était drôle de voir à quel point leurs caractères respectifs pouvaient se croiser quand même. A croire que leur air de famille ne tenait pas seulement dans la couleur verte de leurs yeux.

Dans une ruelle adjacente, une voix fusa.

- Pas ici voyons, il y a des endroits plus confortables.

Nao ne put s'empêcher d'aller jeter un coup d'œil tandis que Natsuki ne bougeait pas. Sa cousine lui fit signe de venir voir avec elle et elle obéit à contre cœur.

Il y avait deux personnes dans la petite rue sombre serpentant entre les bâtiments. Natsuki reconnut Shizuru, fermement maintenue contre le mur par un gaillard qui commençait à lui retirer sa veste.

- Ne joue pas les vierges effarouchées avec moi. Je t'ai vue la dernière fois, tu étais la plus aguicheuse.

- Oui, répliqua Shizuru en repoussant le jeune homme. Mais c'était la dernière fois et pas dans un coin sombre et sale.

- Pourquoi chipoter ? Alors qu'on peut faire ça vite fait bien fait ici et ne plus en parler.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Natsuki commença à partir, ne tenant pas à voir ça. Quant à Shizuru, c'était son boulot. Elle tira sa cousine par un bras tandis que celle-ci continuait à observer la scène, en proie à un voyeurisme pervers.

- Chut, attends. Je veux voir ce qu'il se passe, fit Nao en se dégageant de l'étreinte de la motarde.

- Non mais t'as besoin d'un dessin aussi ? Laisse les tranquilles. Imagine si c'était toi, répliqua-t-elle en entamant un mouvement pour rattraper sa cousine.

- Ca ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça.

Natsuki stoppa son geste, bloquant étrangement.

- T'as bugué ? demanda Nao avec un grand sourire moqueur.

- Tu as vraiment l'esprit malsain quand tu t'y mets.

- On en reparlera le jour où tu chevaucheras autre chose que des motos. Pars si tu veux mais laisse moi là.

Ne pas répondre à la provocation. Surtout ne pas répondre à la provocation. Nao la cherchait, et finirait bien par la trouver mais Natsuki trouva le moment inopportun et le lieu encore plus.

Le garçon avec Shizuru insistait de plus en plus.

- J'ai de l'argent.

- Je crains d'être au-dessus de vos moyens.

- Tu me prends pour un pouilleux ? Ou alors tu es trop habituée aux riches.

- Pas tout à fait, répondit Shizuru d'un ton égal.

Le garçon passa une main baladeuse sous le débardeur de la jeune femme qui ne chercha pas à la retirer.

- Je sais. Tu préfèrerais que nous soyons sur ton lieu de travail. Tu es plus à l'aise là-bas, fit-il en respirant son parfum.

Quelque chose dans la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux dérangeait Natsuki, qui sentait un sentiment de révolte et de dégoût naître en elle. Duran tirait un pan de son pantalon comme si lui aussi aurait voulu partir d'ici et rentrer en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

- Je peux payer au prix fort pour que tu m'appartiennes à tout jamais, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Elle eut un sourire triste avant de se dégager du mur et par la même occasion, des mains du jeune homme.

- Je lis les journaux moi aussi. Dites au maquereau qu'il ne m'aura pas aussi facilement.

- Mais le maquereau n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire. Je ne suis pas en service aujourd'hui, je reprends la chasse aux filles après demain. Toi… C'est juste pour mon plaisir personnel.

- Un égoïste en plus, lança Shizuru. Ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça que vous me trouverez dans votre lit. Vous m'en voyez désolée, termina-t-elle en amorçant un geste pour partir.

Il l'attrapa sans façon par les poignets et la plaqua brutalement au mur.

- Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ? Il t'aura, c'est sûr, mais après moi.

Shizuru restait impassible tandis qu'il passait une main entre ses cuisses.

- Tu vois ? Tu es moins farouche d'un coup.

A l'autre bout de la ruelle, Nao regardait toujours.

- Et bien, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Pas vrai Natsuki ? Natsuki ?

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir si sa cousine était toujours là. Elle était effectivement là, les dents grinçantes et le poing serré. Duran s'était mit à grogner, les crocs dehors. Parfait reflet de l'humeur de Natsuki. Devinant ce qu'allait faire sa cousine, Nao tenta de s'interposer. Trop tard. Elle s'était déjà élancée, Duran sur ses talons.

Le poing tendu, elle cueillit l'homme au menton. Il lâcha Shizuru et recula en titubant, se tenant le visage d'une main.

- Tu vois ? Tu es moins farouche d'un coup, fit Natsuki en reprenant ses mots exacts.

- Sal… Tu vas me le payer !

Il allait rendre le coup mais la vue de Duran grognant l'en dissuada. Natsuki était prête à répondre si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit.

- On se reverra, fit-il sans que l'on sache vraiment s'il s'adressait à Natsuki ou à Shizuru.

Il partit après ces mots, passant près de Nao qui le laissa passer sans faire d'histoires. L'adolescente vint rejoindre sa cousine toujours immobile, le regard vissé à l'endroit où l'homme venait de disparaître.

- Euh… C'est bon Natsuki, détends toi. Il est parti.

Elle lui lança un regard assassin sans rien dire. Elle allait partir quand Shizuru l'appela.

- Je pense que ça mérite des remerciements, fit-elle en s'inclinant profondément.

Nao sauta sur l'occasion.

- En guise de remerciements, on peut s'arranger. Quelques billets feront l'affaire ou al…

Natsuki la fit taire d'un coup sec derrière la tête.

- La ferme ! Opportuniste.

- Autant en profiter.

- Elle ne me doit qu'un casque. Le reste… Ce sale type l'avait mérité.

Shizuru se redressa.

- Le casque… Bien sûr, fit-elle.

Son regard se fit lointain et Natsuki comprit qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus. Elle partit en traînant Nao derrière elle, Duran suivit tout seul en boitant.

* * *

Elles trouvèrent Akane fouinant dans les coussins installés près de la table basse. Regardant dessus, dessous.

- Où il est ? Mais où il est ? répétait-elle machinalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta et sembla remarquer leur présence à l'instant même.

- Ah c'est vous. Vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr, mais dis nous d'abord ce que tu cherches.

- L'œuf de scooter de Shizuru, déclara Akane de l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

- L'œuf de… Attends, attends deux secondes. Shizuru t'a demandé de chercher un œuf de scooter, et toi, tu as gobé ça ?

La voix de Shizuru leur parvint depuis une des chambres.

- C'est bon Akane. Je l'ai retrouvé.

La jeune femme apparut devant elles.

- C'est… un casque de moto ?

Rouge et noir, il ne semblait pas tout neuf. Shizuru le serra plus fort contre elle en un geste protecteur et fit la moue.

- Non-euh… C'est un pauvre petit œuf de scooter perdu. Et ce soir, je vais le rendre à sa maman.

- Mais oui, mais oui.

- Vous voyez ? lança Akane. C'est bien un œuf de scooter ! Ne me prenais pas pour une folle non plus !

Les filles ne savaient pas si le pire était qu'Akane soutienne cette idée saugrenue ou si elle le disait avec l'air d'y penser sérieusement. Soit la jeune fille était très bonne actrice, soit elle y pensait dur comme fer.

- Akane, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil ?

- Je… Je sais pas moi, répondit-elle.

- Assieds toi.

- Hein ? Non, je vais bien. Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue. Ca va passer.

- Assise ! insista-t-elle.

Akane s'exécuta sans rien redire. Shizuru s'avança vers elle, une pastille dans une main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Elle les lui tendit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ca va te faire du bien.

La jeune fille regarda le médicament avec suspicion, comme si elle sentait déjà qu'il allait lui rester en travers de la gorge. Elle l'avala néanmoins. Shizuru récupéra le verre, le posa dans un coin et attrapa le casque. Sur les coussins, Akane commençait à tanguer dangereusement. La grande brune la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre contre la table basse.

- Allonge la, fit Shizuru en s'habillant pour sortir.

- Un somnifère ? Tu as ça toi ?

Elle répondit seulement en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Je sors, déclara-t-elle en balançant le casque par-dessus son épaule.

- Ce soir aussi ? Ca fait beaucoup.

- Attends, attends, attends… fit la brune après avoir allongé Akane et recouverte d'une couverture. Tu sors souvent en ce moment et tu reviens avec un casque de moto que tu vas ramener ce soir.

- Oui, répondit Shizuru d'un ton léger.

- A sa mère en plus… Donc c'est une femme ?

- Oui.

Le dialogue prenait des allures d'interrogatoire, à la plus grande joie de Shizuru. Un sourire amusé se peignit sur son visage.

- Et je t'assure qu'elle a des yeux magnifiques, renchérit la femme de Kyoto.

La plus jeune du groupe porta les mains à sa bouche.

- Waah ! La grande hôtesse Shizuru craque pour une demoiselle. C'est une motarde ?

- Apparemment, répondit la grande brune, les bras croisés. Tu vas vraiment voir une femme le soir ?

- Je la croise de temps à autre.

- Mais tu as pris son casque pour pouvoir la revoir.

- C'était un étrange concours de circonstances.

Elle ne mentait pas. Elle n'avait pas choisit que Natsuki perde son casque, mais en voyant l'objet jeté sur la table, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le récupérer en pensant qu'elle le lui rendrait en mains propres. Comme un jeu. Juste pour voir si elle aurait l'occasion de forcer le destin. Reito lui avait indiqué la rue où vivait la jeune fille mais elle avait eu du mal à la trouver et la veille, il y avait eu cet homme. Au moins, elle l'avait revue. Peut-être pas dans les meilleures circonstances, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle n'avait pas parlé de l'incident aux autres filles. Ca ne regardait qu'elle.

La plus jeune semblait hystérique.

- Les rares fois où il y a une femme ou deux qui viennent comme clientes, c'est toi qui t'en occupes. Mais je pensais pas que c'était parce que ça te plaisait ! hurla-t-elle à Shizuru, complètement surexcitée.

- Dis toi que tu ne sais pas tout de moi, répliqua la jeune femme en sortant.

Elles l'entendirent descendre les escaliers calmement.

- Vous le saviez vous ?

- Calme toi. A mon avis, elle te mène en bateau. Elle t'a fait des avances ? Non. A vous non plus et à moi non plus, alors autant oublier cette histoire et la laisser faire. C'est une grande fille après tout.

- Avoue que ça ne te surprendrait pas quand même.

- Venant d'elle ? Je crois que plus rien ne peut me surprendre.

* * *

Plus de casque, une combinaison en morceaux… Elle espérait juste pouvoir garder la moto. C'est vrai ça, en suivant l'ordre logique des choses, la Ducati serait la prochaine. Bon d'accord, elle avait gagné Duran contre sa combinaison. Et Nao pour le casque, bien que ce ne soit peut-être pas la meilleure affaire qu'elle ait conclue dans sa vie. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle échange son véhicule, même à l'insu de son plein gré.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se trouvait en treillis, t-shirt et tête nue sur sa Ducati en direction du circuit. Elle en avait besoin ce soir, de suite. En arrivant en vue de l'imposant dôme, elle accéléra.

Vitesse. Enfin et à volonté.

Elle entra en trombe sur le circuit, regarda les gradins vides, les mêmes néons aveuglants. L'endroit où elle avait ramassé Duran… Le chien semblait bien se remettre de sa blessure.

Bon. Se mettre au départ et rouler. Le plus vite possible, sans limites à part celles qu'elle s'imposerait elle-même et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se brider. Le moteur rugit et elle démarra.

Premier virage, sans problème. Second pareil.

Ils n'auraient qu'à bien se tenir. Comme cet imbécile qu'elle venait de doubler et qui remontait lentement à sa hauteur sur son véhicule vert et métal. Il se défendait bien, mais ne réussissait pas à repasser devant. Elle allait gagner, il fallait qu'elle gagne.

Son front se couvrit de sueur. Rarement elle était aussi concentrée. Mais à la vitesse à laquelle elle allait, une simple chute serait fatale. L'autre se retrouva finalement à sa hauteur et leva le pouce dans sa direction.

- C'est ça ouais… marmonna Natsuki avant d'accélérer à nouveau.

Carrément coude à coude, aucun ne parvenait à prendre de l'avance sur son concurrent.

Il y avait une femme au bord du circuit, qui faisait de grands moulinets avec les bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle aurait du être seule sur ce circuit. Ils étaient trois en tout. Natsuki s'arrêta en un grand crissement de pneus, l'autre avait fait de même mais à hauteur de la femme en blouse blanche. Une infirmière en plus ? Scientifique peut-être, mais pour quoi faire ? L'autre motard retira son casque, laissant apparaître sa chevelure rousse et ébouriffée. C'était une femme qui devait avoir son âge. Elle regarda dans la direction de Natsuki.

- Ohé toi ! Viens voir par là un peu ! lança-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Natsuki les rejoignit en quelques coups d'accélérateur. Appuyée sur son guidon, l'autre ne semblait pas des plus sobre.

- Tu conduis bien, faudra remettre ça un jour.

- On verra ça, répliqua Natsuki.

Elle allait s'éloigner quand l'infirmière la retint par le poignet. Natsuki se dégagea d'un geste sec.

- Attends, tu es le motard qui vient pratiquement tous les soirs non ? J'ai reconnu ta moto.

Comment cette femme pouvait reconnaître un véhicule ? Natsuki ne l'avait jamais vu, que ce soit sur le circuit ou ailleurs. Voyant son air méfiant, la femme montra un point derrière elles.

- Les caméras, maligne.

Mince. Saloperie de système de surveillance. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais si personne n'était venu se plaindre, c'est que rouler en pleine nuit sur ce circuit n'était pas interdit. Qui était cette femme pour avoir accès au système de surveillance ? Elle lui posa la question.

- Je suis une des chercheuses d'Asward, Yôko. Et elle, continua-t-elle en désignant la motarde affalée sur son guidon, c'est Midori. La coureuse.

- Dans son état ?

- Crois le si tu veux, elle pilote mieux saoule que sobre. Actuellement, elle a pas loin de 3 grammes dans le sang. Mais tu as vu par toi-même que ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Avec une telle dose d'alcool dans le sang, Natsuki aurait déjà été K.O. depuis longtemps, mais apparemment, ça n'affectait pas la dénommée Midori. Juste ce grand sourire stupide et béat.

- Asward… ?

- C'est un centre de recherche technologique. Midori sert de cobaye en fait. Mais le reste est un secret professionnel tu t'en doutes.

Ca ne devait pas être de l'avis de Midori.

- C'est pour des p'tites machines qu'ils m'ont mis dans le sang, déclara-t-elle brusquement.

Yôko la fit taire, mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter que l'attention de Natsuki ne soit capturée.

- Du dopage en gros.

- Du dopage légal, répliqua Yôko.

- Rooh… C'est pas bien, commenta Midori.

Yôko ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle jugea Natsuki du regard, chercha un instant dans la poche de sa blouse et en tira une carte qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Disons que ce sera mon prix pour ton silence. Je suis médecin, si jamais il t'arrive une blessure à l'origine pas très nette, appelle moi.

Un médecin qui sait se taire. Ca pouvait lui être utile si on pensait à toutes les fois où elle se bagarrait. Aller à l'hôpital à chaque fois n'arrangeait pas les choses avec la police et la simple idée de se soigner seule lui tirait une grimace. Elle s'en servirait sûrement.

Midori ne semblait plus en état de rouler sans danger.

Il faudrait vraiment remettre ça, pensa Natsuki en la regardant.

* * *

La Ducati rentrée, Natsuki eut la surprise de voir une silhouette maintenant connue et reconnue sous sa fenêtre. Décidément, cette femme était vraiment superbe. Partiellement éclairée par les lampadaires et les rares enseignes du quartiers, on avait du mal à la croire hôtesse.

Shizuru regardait bel et bien en l'air, en direction de sa fenêtre au quatrième étage. Sans prendre en considération le risque de torticolis que cela engendrait. Natsuki l'aurait ignorée si elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle tenait un casque noir et rouge serré contre sa poitrine. La motarde s'approcha avec prudence. Elle commençait à croire sérieusement que Shizuru la suivait partout. Voire même que c'était presque du harcèlement. C'était vrai après tout. Tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse incroyable. Duran, Nao et Shizuru dans un intervalle d'une nuit et une journée. C'était tout de même une drôle de coïncidence. Et maintenant, Yôko et Midori.

Ca faisait vraiment beaucoup à digérer d'un seul coup.

Surtout pour Natsuki qui vivait généralement avec un certain recul envers les gens. A part Mai, mais ça c'était autre chose. Et puis parfois, même Mai lui reprochait son caractère de chien.

Shizuru tourna la tête dans sa direction. Toujours ce sourire léger et insouciant. Cette fille était-elle vraiment normale ? Elle ne bougea pas et attendit que Natsuki vienne à elle. La jeune fille s'arrêta à une longueur de bras environ. C'était une vieille habitude, de rester assez loin pour ne pas être attrapée. Ca paraissait peut-être incongru dans cette situation, mais ça la rassurait.

- Bonsoir, fit Shizuru d'un ton poli.

- 'lut, répondit Natsuki en grognant presque.

Elle n'aimait pas les gens trop polis, ça cachait trop de choses. Pour elle, la politesse était un énorme mensonge, un code de l'hypocrisie adopté à l'unanimité.

Shizuru tendit le casque que Natsuki récupéra promptement.

A sa grande surprise, c'était le sien. Son bon vieux casque de moto et toutes ses éraflures et autres accrochages. Alors comme ça, il n'avait pas été donné ? Peut-être avait-elle mal jugé Shizuru après tout.

- Je voulais vous le rendre plus tôt mais les évènements ont fait que ça n'a pas été possible. Désolée et encore merci pour hier soir, termina Shizuru en s'inclinant.

Hier soir… ? Ah oui, elle avait frappé cet homme hier soir. Elle l'aurait complètement oublié si il n'y avait pas eu Nao. La lâcheté de sa cousine l'avait révoltée et ça avait entraîné une belle dispute ce matin.

Shizuru s'était redressée.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée alors.

La jeune femme fit demi-tour. Natsuki resta un instant à la contempler de dos. Comment une personne pouvait-elle être aussi gracieuse dans le plus simple de ses gestes ? C'était tout simplement impensable. Shizuru tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui lança un clin d'œil avec un air amusé. Sans savoir pourquoi, Natsuki se sentit rougir et fut bien heureuse qu'il fasse trop sombre pour que l'hôtesse le voie.

- Merci ! lança-t-elle finalement.

Même si elle n'aimait pas la politesse, on lui avait suffisamment bourré le crâne avec pour que ça devienne un réflexe. Elle ne savait pas si Shizuru l'avait entendue mais la jeune femme n'eut aucune réaction.


	7. Blessée pour les beaux yeux d'une hôtess

Elle posa le casque sur la table et jeta le trousseau de clé qui faillit atterrir à côté du meuble. Duran arriva presque de suite pour lui faire la fête. Vraiment, il n'y avait que les chiens pour accueillir leur maître comme ça. Mais au fond, ça lui faisait plaisir.

Nao était allongée sur le canapé, un livre de poche devant les yeux. Par terre, à côté d'elle, un journal déplié était étalé.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose alors ?

Elle ne leva même pas les yeux et sa réponse fut un vague marmonnement.

Pas la peine d'insister… Elle était plongée dans son bouquin. Natsuki se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un casse-croûte. Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le repas de midi.

Duran la rejoignit immédiatement et s'assit près d'elle. Elle lui jeta un regard de travers. Avec sa tête penchée sur le côté et ses oreilles tombées en avant, il n'était pas bien compliqué de comprendre l'intention de l'animal. Et ce regard de chien battu…

- Vraiment, tu exagères, fit Natsuki en lui tendant une tranche de pain.

Dehors, un son étrange se fit entendre. Sourd et violent, puis le bruit de chaussures tapant sur le bitume. Une course entre jeunes peut-être ? Rien de méchant. Mais un cri de douleur la fit regarder par la fenêtre.

Des jeunes oui, trois jeunes hommes. Et un qu'elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu. Il n'y avait pas longtemps en plus. Allez foutue mémoire, souviens-toi. Un blond à l'air trop arrogant pour être sympathique…

- Elle est partie par là ! lança-t-il à ses compagnons en désignant une ruelle adjacente.

Par là… Par là, c'était par où Shizuru était partie. Et cet homme, c'était celui d'hier bien sûr.

Elle sortit en trombe de l'appartement sous le regard à peine étonné de Nao et dévala les escaliers à une vitesse effroyable. Jamais elle n'avait descendu aussi vite les quatre étages. Elle allait tellement vite qu'elle craignait de s'emmêler les pieds et de subir une mauvaise chute.

Elle déboucha dans la rue essoufflée et scruta l'obscurité. Ils étaient déjà partis, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Shizuru se débrouiller seule avec ces voyous. Même si elle ne connaissait la jeune femme que depuis quelques jours, elle avait une conscience.

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas se douter qu'il reviendrait ? Ce genre de garçon ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, pour ensuite le jeter une fois lassé. Et il était revenu avec du renfort en plus.

Un bruit de poubelle renversée lui indiqua la route. Attends Natsuki, attends une seconde. Ils étaient trois et l'un d'eux possédait un bâton ou quelque chose de la même trempe, elle était seule et à mains nues. Même si elle savait se défendre, il y avait des limites. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui servir dans le coin ?

A côté d'elle, son immeuble n'était qu'un bloc de béton d'un gris sombre. Mais un bloc de béton fissuré qui pourrait peut-être l'aider en cet instant précis. Le bâtiment commençait à dater et les gouttières se défaisaient petit à petit, ainsi que certaines canalisations.

Qui se poserait des questions si l'un des tuyaux disparaissait ?

* * *

Le bruit la guida. Ils se dirigeaient droit vers un cul-de-sac. Ce quartier était le sien. Le territoire de la louve. Et les intrus allaient devoir déguerpir si ils tenaient un minimum à leur peau. Shizuru se tenait face à eux, contre le mur qu'elle pouvait effleurer des doigts. L'allure fière, elle défiait les trois voyous du regard. Ils ricanèrent sans avoir remarqué Natsuki, même Shizuru ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte de sa présence. L'obscurité n'aidait pas.

- Faut dire que tu cours plutôt vite, on a faillit avoir du mal à te retrouver.

Shizuru ne releva pas. Derrière les trois hommes, à quelques pas d'eux, Natsuki leva son arme improvisée pour signaler sa présence à la jeune femme. Sa seule réponse fut un sourire, elle ne l'avait même pas regardée. Parfait. Ca éviterait toute confusion si la chose dégénérait trop. Natsuki espérait juste que Shizuru ne ferait pas trop la maligne maintenant qu'elle savait qu'une personne était venue à son secours. D'accord, Natsuki avait déjà mis un de ces hommes à terre, mais il était seul alors, et non armé.

La jeune fille abaissa violemment son bras. L'épaule visée craqua horriblement et l'homme tomba au sol en geignant. Les deux restants se retournèrent. Passé l'instant de surprise, le blond la reconnut.

- Encore toi ? siffla-t-il.

Son compagnon para le coup qui lui était destiné et le renvoya. Natsuki sentit son arcade sourcilière éclater mais s'interdit de baisser sa garde. Ces gars là ne plaisantaient pas et elle se demanda une seconde dans quel guêpier elle venait de se fourrer. Mais ce n'était pas le temps des réflexions. Le bâton de l'autre se plaça en travers de sa gorge et elle sentit trop tard le mur contre son dos. Surprise, elle lâcha le tuyau d'inox. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une échappatoire, elle mourrait étranglée dans ce coin sombre.

- Vas-y Takeda ! Mais ne l'abîme pas trop, elle aussi pourrait rapporter pas mal.

Natsuki suffoquait en se débattant. Bon sang, et le troisième qui commençait à se relever. Shizuru n'apparaissait plus dans son champ de vision. Et voilà, aidez les gens et ils vous abandonnent à la première occasion. Elle cessa de lutter, prise de vertiges.

- Tu te calmes enfin, prononça le dénommé Takeda.

Puis il s'approcha de son oreille.

- Tu sais, je préfèrerais t'avoir pour moi tout seul. Alors ne me force pas à te faire trop mal.

La première victime de Natsuki avait reprit ses esprits et s'avançait vers eux. Visiblement en rogne. La jeune fille eut la satisfaction de voir qu'il gardait son bras le long du corps, pendant sans vie. Elle avait au moins réussi quelque chose dans cette pseudo opération sauvetage. Un mouvement attira son attention. Dans sa vision brumeuse, ça brillait légèrement. Un espoir de s'en sortir.

- Plutôt crever ! hurla-t-elle en balançant son genou.

Bien placé, le coup força l'homme à se plier en deux. Il lâcha aussitôt son bâton que Natsuki s'empressa de rattraper. Elle l'assomma d'un coup sec. Le blond s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, derrière lui le troisième homme était aussi au sol. Shizuru se tenait au-dessus de lui, le morceau de tuyauterie que Natsuki avait laissé tomber dans les mains. Elle le plaquait avec une prise terrible.

Ses deux compagnons neutralisés, le dernier semblait bien vulnérable. Natsuki pointa le bâton sous sa gorge sans qu'il ne fasse un geste. Shizuru la rejoignit.

- Ecoute moi bien tête blonde, je commence à en avoir assez de te voir lui tourner autour. Donc si je te recroise un jour dans le secteur, je t'assure que tu t'en sortiras pas sans quelques bobos. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Il déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête.

- Dégage maintenant. Vire !

Il s'exécuta docilement, contourna le bâton menaçant et s'enfuit en courant. Une fois sûre qu'il soit bien parti, Natsuki soupira de soulagement. Elle essuya le sang qui coulait sur son œil et se tourna vers Shizuru qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

- Encore un coup de stress comme celui là et je t'achève ! lui lança-t-elle à la figure. J'espère au moins que tu vas bien.

D'abord surprise par une telle saute d'humeur, Shizuru se reprit rapidement. Cette Natsuki était vraiment une fille étrange. Reito lui en avait parlé, mais elle ne l'imaginait pas si impulsive. Et cette façon de s'inquiéter aussi…

- Je n'ai rien. Merci… Vraiment.

Natsuki lui lança un regard suspicieux, comme si elle cherchait d'éventuelles blessures.

- Mouais. Suis-moi, fit-elle en entamant quelques pas.

- Où compte-tu m'emmener ? demanda Shizuru, curieuse.

- Si tu rentres seule ce soir, il va sûrement chercher à t'attraper, argumenta Natsuki.

- Ara, ça veut dire que tu me raccompagnes ?

Natsuki s'arrêta juste avant d'emprunter l'avenue pour retourner chez elle, soudainement tendue. Shizuru la trouva amusante ainsi. Aux aguets, l'oreille attentive au moindre son. On aurait dit un animal.

- Il est parti.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, répliqua Natsuki.

- Vraiment ? lança Shizuru avec ironie.

- Chut…

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une ombre lui sauta dessus. Semblable à une bête fauve, un poignard en guise de griffe, le blond frappa au niveau du ventre. Natsuki se plia en deux pendant qu'il s'enfuyait. Shizuru n'avait rien vu venir, elle aurait du écouter Natsuki plutôt que de chercher à la taquiner. Elle s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille, paniquée. Une tâche rouge grandissait sur son T-shirt, Natsuki grinçait des dents, le front couvert de sueur.

- Tiens bon Natsuki ! On… On va trouver quelqu'un, déclara Shizuru.

Elle ne savait pas si elles allaient trouver quelqu'un. Ou même si Natsuki pourrait attendre jusqu'à ce que cette personne arrive. La motarde se redressa tant bien que mal, sans écouter les protestations de Shizuru.

- Tais-toi plutôt et aide moi à tenir debout, maugréa-t-elle.

Shizuru s'exécuta, inquiète.

Un peu plus tard, elles se retrouvaient chez une certaine Yôko, que Natsuki semblait connaître. Le médecin leur avait ouvert malgré l'heure, avait regardé l'étrange duo et soupiré.

- Déjà ? Tu n'as pas traîné.

- Vous m'aidez ou vous me laissez crever sur votre palier ?

Yôko s'était écarté et les avait guidée jusqu'au petit salon. Une autre femme regardait la télé sur le canapé, une canette de bière à la main.

- Wouah… Va y'avoir du sang partout.

- Dégage toi de là Midori, lui avait ordonné Yôko. Allongez la, continua-t-elle à l'adresse de Shizuru.

Elle essaya de ménager Natsuki le plus possible. La jeune fille gardait les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées en luttant contre la douleur. C'était déjà beau qu'elle n'ait pas perdu connaissance.

Shizuru alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil proche pendant que Yôko administrait les soins.

Une vingtaine de points de suture au flanc, un pansement sur l'arcade sourcilière et une petite dose de morphine plus tard, Natsuki était expédiée dans le royaume des songes pour toute la nuit et même sûrement un peu plus. Shizuru repensa à la scène en souriant. Lorsque Yôko était arrivée avec la seringue.

Natsuki s'était échauffée en affirmant qu'elle ne resterait pas plus longtemps ici.

'' Tu m'soignes et j'me tire !'' avait-elle dit.

Midori avait du la tenir tandis que l'aiguille pénétrait la peau pâle.

'' Allons, une grande fille comme toi ne va pas avoir peur d'une petite piqûre ?

- La ferme ! Et toi derrière, lâche moi !''

Apparemment, elle n'était pas partisane du fantasme de l'infirmière… Dommage. Mais elle s'était débattue comme une belle diablesse malgré son état. Quelle hargne. Shizuru posa la tasse de thé qu'on lui avait poliment offerte et s'étira élégamment. Les émotions de la soirée et l'heure tardive commençaient à avoir raison de ses nerfs et de sa résistance au sommeil.

- Restez ici cette nuit si vous le voulez. Je n'ai qu'un clip clap, mais je vous le propose volontiers, fit Yôko.

- Et Midori ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Elle a l'habitude de dormir pliée en deux sur sa moto, alors par terre avec un oreiller et une bonne couverture, ce sera un luxe pour elle.

- Owééé… Pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de dormir dans un lit, déclara la principale intéressée dans un état d'ébriété avancée.

- Dans ce cas, je vous le laisse. Je peux très bien passer une nuit dans ce fauteuil. Plutôt ça que de sortir maintenant.

Elle imaginait très bien les trois voyous qui l'attendaient devant le petit pavillon, avec des renforts en plus. Il n'y en avait eu qu'un seul au début, puis trois, peut-être une dizaine demain. Pourquoi pas ?

- Non mais… c'était de l'humour, répliqua Midori avec un sourire gêné. Prends le lit.

- Ton sens de l'humour à cette heure là, tu sais ce que j'en pense, lui lança Yôko avec un regard noir. Quant à vous deux, continua-t-elle en désignant Natsuki d'un geste de la main et Shizuru du regard, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. J'ai un deal avec Natsuki et si elle est venue, il est hors de question que j'appelle police et ambulance. C'est bien compris ?

Shizuru hocha la tête. Les choses étaient mises au clair.

- Bien, je vais préparer votre lit. En attendant, essayez de mener Midori dans la chambre, en un seul morceau.

- J'en ai pas besoin ! répliqua la jeune femme en se levant.

Un grand fracas l'accompagna. Elle s'était littéralement emmêlée les jambes.


	8. Elle pourrait mordre

**Petit mot : **Donc voilà, c'est les vacances, le soleil brille, pas de devoirs, plus de cours, exams finis (jusqu'à l'année prochaine T_T) et... du temps. Du temps pour écrire. Je sais, ça fait long quand même. Mais le syndrome de la page blanche est venu me visiter dernièrement et j'ai du mal à continuer cette histoire. Et oui, c'est ''Lover's game '' qui est la plus menacée de mes fics. Mais promis, je fais ce que je peux pour arranger ça.

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais il en faut bien des comme ça, non ? Le suivant est commencé, quant à savoir quand est-ce qu'il sera fini, c'est une autre histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Bon sang, le réveil.

''Si tu crevais pour moi ?'' pensa-t-elle.

Elle avança sa main sans sortir de sous les draps. Elle était au bord, trop au bord. Elle ne dormait pas autant sur le bord de son lit d'habitude. Peu importe. Elle chercherait le pourquoi lorsqu'elle aurait éteint ce fichu réveil. Sa main chercha la petite table de chevet un instant, sans la trouver. Alors elle bougea de sous les draps, sans se souvenir qu'elle était trop près du bord.

Elle tomba lourdement du canapé. Le choc traversa sa hanche et monta jusqu'à ses côtes. Elle faillit hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, tout juste un bruit étranglé. Tué dans l'œuf. Les larmes de douleur lui piquèrent les yeux.

On l'aida à se relever et à se recoucher. Elle se couvrit le front d'une main. Au moins, le réveil s'était arrêté. Elle n'avait plus sa sonnerie stridente dans les oreilles. Le drap la couvrit de nouveau jusqu'au menton et elle eut le courage d'ouvrir les yeux une deuxième fois. Les deux prunelles rouges de Shizuru la regardaient avec un air étrange, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ou alors si, mais c'était il y a très longtemps.

Près de Shizuru, il y avait Midori, une tasse de café dans la main. Natsuki eut du mal à rejouer la soirée de la veille dans son esprit. Mais la douleur au niveau de son abdomen raviva quelques souvenirs désagréables.

''Plus jamais'' pensa-t-elle.

Jouer les héroïnes avait apparemment quelques effets secondaires qui n'étaient pas mentionnés dans les films. Elle porterait plainte contre Hollywood plus tard, pour le moment elle avait mal. Shizuru était saine et sauve certes, mais elle, elle était salement amochée si elle en croyait le bandage qu'elle avait vu et qui lui recouvrait la taille. Elle voulut se passer une main dans les cheveux mais même ce simple geste, tic acquis et répété maintes fois, tira sur ses muscles endoloris.

- Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Midori d'une voix sobre.

- On ne peut mieux, répondit Natsuki avec ironie.

Tout ça à cause de petits cons…

Elle tenta de se redresser, le regard de Midori combiné à celui inquiet de Shizuru la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle voulait au moins montrer qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Mais ce n'était pas gagné. Shizuru s'écarta un peu pour la laissait se redresser avec difficultés. Midori vint la soutenir quand elle faillit à nouveau tomber. Même sobre, elle faisait preuve de réflexes excellents.

- Assez motivée pour arriver jusqu'à la table ou on amène le petit déjeuner jusqu'à son altesse ? lança-t-elle

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'altesse ?

- Je la trouve bien grossière la demoiselle.

Natsuki laissa tomber cette joute stérile et entreprit de se lever. Hors de question qu'elle ait l'air d'une assistée. Elle pouvait encore se débrouiller seule, et même agonisante, elle arriverait toujours à trouver une parade pour contrer les éventuelles âmes charitables qui lui tendraient la main. Elle se rendit en boitant jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Entêtée d'accord, mais quand même humaine. Il paraissait que la douleur n'était qu'un signal chimique dans le cerveau. En gros, tout se passait dans la tête. Mais pour quelque chose qui se déroulait dans la tête, elle trouvait que son flanc la lançait beaucoup.

Shizuru s'assit près d'elle et lui tendit la main. Dans sa main, elle tenait le portable de Natsuki. La jeune fille l'attrapa prestement, d'un geste sec et autoritaire, et ouvrit le clapet. Eteint. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'il était allumé hier soir. Shizuru avait du fouiller dedans. Il faudrait vraiment mettre les choses au point avec cette femme.

- Il a sonné une bonne partie de la nuit, j'ai fini par l'éteindre, déclara Shizuru.

Des appels ? Vraiment ? Natsuki tapa son code. En effet… On l'avait appelée. A sa grande surprise, Nao constituait la moitié des contacts récents à elle seule. Elle n'avait fait qu'appeler, sans laisser de messages. Quant à l'autre moitié, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Mai avait le don de s'inquiéter pour tout et rien. Ne pas entendre Natsuki répondre semblait avoir eu le même effet que s'il y avait eu un raz-de-marée déferlant sur Tokyo, presque une troisième bombe atomique. Après toute une série de remontrances qui sonnaient faux, Mai montrait qu'elle s'inquiétait réellement. Fidèle à elle même.

Natsuki rangea le téléphone dans sa poche. Elle passerait au restaurant plus tard, quand elle serait en état de faire plus de dix mètres sans trébucher. Ah mais non, le restaurant était fermé pour l'enquête. Pas grave, elle passerait chez Mai alors.

Yôkô apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air vaguement éveillé.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Natsuki.

Cette dernière répondit par un vague haussement d'épaule en attrapant une tartine traînant sur la table. Confiture. Ou autre chose. Elle avait une faim de loup et le mangerait de toutes façons. Elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait rien avalé hier soir non plus. L'unique tranche de pain qu'elle avait tenu avait fini dans la gueule de Duran.

Yôkô porta la main à son front.

- Bon sang, une blessée vient me voir, dégoulinante de sang, je la recouds… Jusque là rien d'anormal. Mais si cette blessée pouvait éviter de se rouvrir dans ce qui me sert de salon, je lui en serai reconnaissante, maugréa-t-elle.

Un sourire entendu se dessina sur les lèvres de Midori, Shizuru continua à siroter ce que Natsuki avait identifié comme du thé et elle, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'était tout de même pas à l'article de la mort.

- Je pars le plus tôt possible, docteur…

Shizuru remarqua que Natsuki avait bien appuyé le dernier terme, presque avec mépris. Apparemment cette jeune femme n'aimait que l'on lui donne des ordres ou même qu'on lui fasse remarquer son inconscience.

''Tu es libre petit oiseau, mais ne te brûle pas les ailes…''

* * *

Midori avait fait le pied de grue une bonne partie de la matinée, pour voir si les voyous de la veille ne traînaient pas dans le coin, sans rien remarquer de particulier. Natsuki s'était empressée de sortir et Yôkô avait du laisser les recommandations à Shizuru. La bikeuse avait semblé accélérer le pas lorsque le mot ''analgésiques'' avait été prononcé par le docteur.

Après de nombreuses courbettes et mots de remerciement, Shizuru rejoignit rapidement la louve qui avançait à la vitesse d'un escargot lors d'un 110 mètres haies, malgré le fait que la blessure ne soit que superficielle. La lame n'était pas rentrée trop profondément mais avait taillé une longue estafilade.

- Lâche-moi les bask'.

Ce furent les premiers mots qui l'accueillirent. Natsuki affichait un air clairement grognon, les mains dans les poches de son treillis indiquaient qu'elle était fermée à toute sorte de contacts. Et la communication alors ? Règle numéro un : tout faire pour mettre le client à l'aise. Ce qu'entreprit Shizuru.

- Voyons, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que t'as prescrit ton docteur préféré ? commença-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Natsuki effectua un pas sur le côté, s'éloignant un peu tout en continuant sa marche délicate.

- Vraiment, tu sais que tu l'as vraiment surprise ? Pourvoir marcher dans ton état alors que c'est si récent. Sois pru…

- A quoi tu joues ! la coupa brutalement Natsuki en stoppant.

Shizuru fit de même.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier, alors maintenant tu pars et tu me laisses vivre tranquillement. Tu m'as causé assez de soucis comme ça.

Le visage de Shizuru prit un air un peu plus sérieux.

- Mmh… Je pourrais dire que comme tu m'as sauvé hier soir, je suis à présent sous ta responsabilité, comme ton adorable chien. Mais je dirais plutôt que je guette l'occasion de remercier ma sauveuse.

Natsuki avait l'air de tout, sauf d'être convaincue. Encore des belles phrases foireuses, ça cachait quelque chose.

- Hors de question que je t'entretienne comme le font tes clients, je ne mange pas de ce pain là.

- Dans ce cas, je me contenterais d'utiliser l'excuse de venir voir ton chien pour pouvoir observer le visage grognon de Natsuki depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

Au lieu du visage grognon, Shizuru eut droit à un rougissement fulgurant.

- Att… Attends ! Ca veut dire que tu m'espionnais à ma fenêtre ? demanda la bikeuse. Et comment tu sais pour Duran ?

Ce pauvre Duran… Shizuru avait dit que Natsuki lui avait sauvé la vie, mais c'était plutôt parce qu'elle l'avait d'abord salement amoché.

- Les langues se délient vite dans un bar à hôtesses. Et les habitués viennent d'un peu partout, alors tu parles, une jeune fille aux yeux d'un vert superbe, chevauchant sa Ducati dans la nuit noire, rivalisant avec le vent qui fait danser ses cheveux, ça fait jaser. Tu deviens une vraie légende urbaine.

- Super…

C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Un large sourire fendit le visage de Shizuru.

- Et je vais faire plusieurs jaloux en racontant que cette superbe jeune femme m'a sauvé d'une bande de voyous venus pour me vendre au maquereau.

Natsuki s'adossa à une façade, la position debout lui était pénible et tirait sur les points récents. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait vraiment très mal, mais c'était très désagréable et fatiguant. Elle avait reçu un coup de poignard tout de même. Son arcade sourcilière la démangeait aussi et elle se retenait pour ne pas arracher le pansement et laisser ses ongles la soulager.

Mauvaise idée. Mai lui passerait un savon. Ah oui, Mai. Elle devait allez la voir aussi, pour la rassurer. Même un coup de fil ne permettait pas toujours d'apaiser la serveuse. On ne savait jamais, elle pouvait parler sous la menace. Et Mai avait la fâcheuse habitude d'imaginer tout le monde parlant au téléphone avec un pistolet sur la tempe. Complètement parano des fois…

- Cette histoire de maquereau, commença Natsuki, elle a un lien avec la fille du restaurant ?

Shizuru sembla redescendre un peu sur terre.

- Je ne connais pas l'affaire, je n'en sais pas plus que ce que les journaux veulent bien dire. Mais c'est possible, ou alors il y aurait déjà eu de la casse.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Les maquereaux aiment bien avoir leur quartier avec leurs filles, et pas d'autres. Comme cette histoire s'est passée relativement près, si il y avait un autre proxénète, les voyous d'hier auraient déjà fait parler d'eux dans des bagarres de rues. Il s'agit sûrement du même homme.

Natsuki reprit doucement sa marche.

- La même enflure donc…

- Ne viens pas mettre ton nez dans ces affaires là, lui conseilla Shizuru. Ce serait vraiment trop dommage qu'une fille comme toi tombe entre leurs griffes.

La jeune fille déglutit péniblement après les mots de l'hôtesse. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Elle ne voulait pas sauter dans ce foutoir les deux pieds joints mais seulement en savoir un peu plus. Ca l'intriguait. Oh et puis, Shizuru avait raison. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire après tout ? Ca ne la concernait pas de toutes façons.

Quoique… Le dénommé Takeda de la veille avait dit qu'elle aussi pourrait rapporter une petite somme. Et si ils revenaient, mais pour elle cette fois ?

Et puis quoi encore ? Voilà qu'elle devenait aussi parano que Mai.

Mai, oui Mai. Bon sang, elle devait aller chez Mai et subir son interrogatoire habituel. Elle tira Shizuru par la manche.

- Viens, vite ! lança-t-elle avant de commencer à trottiner.

Elle voulut accélérer l'allure mais se plia en deux. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, serra les dents et maintint sa vitesse. Plus vite elle serait chez son amie, plus vite le sermon serait terminé. Shizuru lui emboîta le pas, relativement inquiète.

Yôko les regardait s'éloigner depuis sa fenêtre, les bras croisés et l'air septique. Midori surgit derrière elle.

- Elle est robuste, déclara la coureuse.

- Ne m'en parle pas, avec une telle entaille n'importe qui en aurait profité pour se faire choyer. Et je connais peu de gens qui auraient été capables de se redresser comme elle l'a fait. Ca ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures et elle gambade déjà.

- Bof… Je suis sûre que je peux faire pareil.

Yôko se retourna pour voir son interlocutrice dans les yeux, et Midori vit que le médecin ne plaisantait pas.

- Tu peux faire pareil seulement parce que tu as les nano-machines qui circulent dans ton système sanguin. Sans ça, tu serais comme tout le monde. Assommée par les médicaments et pliée en deux sous la douleur, sans conter que je t'aurais attacher pour ne pas que tu t'enfuies.

Midori leva les mains en l'air, mettant le hola.

- J'y suis pour rien moi, calme-toi. Tu penses à quoi ? C'est juste qu'elle est robuste ou c'est autre chose ?

Yôko s'accouda à sa fenêtre, l'air songeur.

- Je pense sincèrement que c'est autre chose. Mais quoi ? Je n'ai pas souvenir d'une Natsuki dans nos labos. J'aurais du lui faire une prise de sang ou lui demander son nom de famille au moins. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se prenne un nouveau mauvais coup pour qu'elle revienne.

Elle se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

- En espérant qu'elle soit en état de me dire quelque chose. Elle n'a pas l'air d'y aller avec le dos de la cuillère.

- Et le lui demander ? Tout simplement, ce n'est pas possible ?

Midori vint la rejoindre à la fenêtre.

- Tu te le sens ? lui demanda Yôko.

- Voyons… Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je suis pas capable de demander son nom à une bête lycéenne.

Le médecin était loin d'avoir l'air convaincu.

- Fais attention quand même. Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait mordre.


	9. Des nouilles jusqu'aux valeurs

**Blabla : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Ce chapitre est court et sert surtout de transition plutôt qu'autre chose. Faut dire que je n'avais vraiment pas l'inspiration. C'est énervant d'avoir le scénario dans la tête mais d'être incapable de le coucher sur papier. Y'a franchement pas plus frustrant. **

**J'y suis tout de même arrivée, plus ou moins bien, c'est selon. Je remercie les rewievers, et rewieveuses (?) qui me font ne pas oublier cette fic. Et Nathalie qui tout en se rendant compte que le monde peut être petit, m'a adressé un encouragement dont elle ne réalisera jamais la portée.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Mai tentait de calmer Mikoto lorsque Natsuki était arrivée en compagnie de Shizuru. L'hôtesse l'avait rassurée tandis que la bikeuse récupérait son souffle, allongée sur le canapé au détriment d'une Mikoto bien décidée à garder sa place devant son bol de ramen. Et c'était un cri désespérément muet qui était sorti de la gorge de Natsuki lorsqu'une petite fille en fureur avait décidé de s'installer comme elle le faisait à son habitude : en se jetant à plat ventre sur le sofa.

Les deux femmes avaient de suite répondu aux plaintes de la bikeuse et Mai réprimandait sévèrement Mikoto qui écoutait, l'air penaud. Quant à Natsuki, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour mériter un tel acharnement. Shizuru s'était agenouillée sur le sol, en face d'une Natsuki essoufflée, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle tira un peu le T-shirt de la jeune fille dans le but de voir dans quel état se trouvait la blessure.

Lorsque les premiers points furent visibles, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la stupeur. Avec un tel choc, la plaie aurait du au moins se remettre à saigner, au lieu de ça…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Natsuki d'une voix tremblante.

Elle s'attendait à ce que la blessure se soit rouverte ou autre chose dans le genre.

- Rien justement, déclara Shizuru.

- Comment ça rien ?

Natsuki se redressa sur ses coudes pour apercevoir son ventre. Yôko l'avait raccommodée la veille, et aujourd'hui ça donnait quoi ?

La plaie n'était plus qu'une estafilade rouge, une simple égratignure comparé à un coup de poignard. Et pourtant, Natsuki n'avait pas l'air surprise le moins du monde.

- Ah, c'est que ça, fit-elle en se rallongeant.

''C'est pas humain'' pensa Shizuru.

Mais elle préféra garder cette pensée pour elle en voyant que Mai les rejoignait. Natsuki se rhabilla un peu plus correctement avant de s'asseoir en grimaçant. Mikoto aussi revint, mais cette fois-ci, elle s'assit directement par terre, en face de la table basse où reposait son bol de ramen. Elle regardait Shizuru avec un air inquisiteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Mikoto ? lui demanda directement Mai.

La concernée désigna Shizuru du bout de ses baguettes.

- Pourquoi elle est là elle ?

- Et ben… commença Mai en guise d'explication.

- Ara, mais c'est parce que c'est moi qui aie abîmé Natsuki, lança l'hôtesse.

- Natsuki est abîmée ? s'exclama la jeune fille. C'est grave ?

- Ca l'était pas jusqu'à ce que tu me sautes à pieds joints dessus, grogna la brune.

- Ah…

- Mange, lui fit Mai.

Elle reporta son attention sur Natsuki.

- Ca va d'ailleurs ? Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte.

- Ouais ça va. Y'a juste les points qui tirent, mais ils servent à rien.

- A rien ? Tu t'es pris un coup de poignard quand même.

- Et alors ?

Shizuru suivait la conversation en silence. Mai connaissait mieux Natsuki qu'elle et si quelqu'un savait quelque chose sur cette capacité à guérir aussi vite, c'était bien elle. Mais même la rouquine ne semblait pas être au courant.

- Montre.

- Hors de question ! Shizuru l'a déjà vu et a dit que tout allait bien.

Mai se tourna vers la femme de Kyoto.

- C'est vrai ça ?

- Et bien… Tout va bien oui, c'est juste étrange que ce soit presque entièrement cicatrisé.

Mai poussa un soupir en croisant les bras, lançant un regard noir à Natsuki qui semblait commencer à s'inquiéter pour son sort dans les prochaines secondes.

- Mais… Mais tu vois, y'a rien à craindre. Puisque c'est déjà guéri.

La rouquine se passa une main sur le front, mettant un peu de désordre dans ses cheveux.

- Les yeux au beurre noir, les doigts tordus, les genoux écorchés et compagnie, je veux bien que ça, ça guérisse en à peine deux ou trois jours. Mais cette fois, je trouve que c'est trop gros à avaler. Tu t'es pris un couteau dans le ventre Natsuki ! C'est pas rien. N'importe qui aurait mis plus de deux semaines avant de dire que ce sont les points qui le gênent. Et toi, tu nous sors ça alors que ça fait à peine quelques heures.

La bikeuse s'enflamma.

- Eh oh ! J'y suis pour rien ! Je le sais aussi bien que toi que c'est bizarre alors arrête d'enfoncer le clou.

- Oui, oui c'est bon… marmonna Mai. Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais. Tu m'as vraiment fais peur.

Natsuki poussa un soupir et sembla se calmer un peu. Elle baissa les yeux au sol.

- C'est sûrement de ma faute aussi.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Mai, jusqu'à ce que le ''ting'' sonore du micro-onde ne la fasse retourner en cuisine. Shizuru la vit revenir avec deux bols, les poser sur la table basse ainsi que trois paires de baguettes. Elle eut aussi la surprise de se retrouver avec un bol en face d'elle.

- Mais… commença-t-elle.

- Mangez. C'est aussi bon qu'au restaurant et cette fois c'est gratuit. Profitez-en, répliqua Mai en repartant dans la cuisine.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de la remercier. Natsuki avait déjà détaché ses baguettes, Mikoto était de toutes façons sur le point de terminer son repas. Personne ne semblait s'offusquer de sa présence. Elle était pourtant l'intruse ici.

''Pourquoi pas ?'' pensa-t-elle en reniflant l'odeur délicieuse qui émanait de son bol.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvais bien sentir si bon là-dedans ?

- Nouilles instantanées à la Tokiha, déclara subitement Natsuki. Tu peux y aller sans risque, tu trouveras rien de meilleur sur cette planète.

- Arrête Natsuki. Tu sais que c'est pas vrai, répondit Mai qui revenait avec sa propre part.

- Mais si Mai, c'est tes ramen les meilleurs ! continua Mikoto la bouche encore à moitié pleine.

Shizuru goûta.

- Ce sont… vraiment des nouilles instantanées ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

- Bah, avec quelques bricoles par ci par là, répondit Mai. Vous trouvez ça bon alors ? Ca vaut le resto ?

- Vous voulez rire, c'est bien meilleur.

- Mai est un super cuistot ! hurla Mikoto en se jetant sur la concernée.

Elles basculèrent toutes les deux au sol sous le regard blasé de Natsuki et celui étonné de Shizuru. Cette dernière amorça un geste pour les aider à se relever mais la brune l'interrompit.

- T'inquiète pas, elles sont toujours comme ça. On connaît le film, Mai s'en sort toujours à la fin.

- Ara ? Si tu le dis…

L'hôtesse regarda un moment la lutte acharnée que menait Mai face à une gamine surexcité qui avait l'étrange manie de se frotter à sa poitrine.

- Tu as prévenu Nao ? demanda-t-elle soudainement à Natsuki en voyant que le combat allait continuer encore longtemps à ce rythme là.

- Elle saura se débrouiller toute seule.

- Et si elle s'inquiète ?

- Comme si Nao pouvait s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit, lança Natsuki.

Apparemment, la brune ne portait pas Nao dans son cœur. Elles vivaient pourtant ensembles. Le minimum aurait été d'envoyer un message pour dire que tout allait bien.

- Et toi ? demanda Natsuki. Tu n'as pas des personnes à prévenir ?

Shizuru émit un petit rire.

- Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus personne.

Natsuki eut l'air gênée.

- Désolée…

- Ce n'est rien.

- Même.

Mai parvint finalement à se redresser après avoir manqué d'assommer Mikoto à un coin de la table basse.

- De quoi vous parlez ? haleta-t-elle en tentant de garder la petite tornade brune à distance.

- De famille, répondit calmement Shizuru.

Alors là ! Natsuki était bluffée. Cette femme venait de lui annoncer clairement qu'il ne lui restait plus personne et elle rétorquait calmement à Mai qu'elles discutaient de leurs proches. Bizarrement, Shizuru lui faisait penser à un serpent. Lent et paresseux mais capable de frapper à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle avait bien vu de quelle manière elle avait maintenu l'un de ses agresseurs à terre dans la ruelle. Natsuki en aurait presque eu mal pour lui.

- Bizarre que Natsuki ne vous ait pas aboyé dessus dès le début si vous parlez famille.

- Mai, tais-toi !

Les mots avaient claqués sèchement, même Mikoto s'était momentanément calmée. Natsuki semblait vraiment hors d'elle cette fois-ci. D'ailleurs, elle ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de sortir de l'appartement à foulées rapides, la démarche raide et les poings serrés. La porte claqua violemment et seul le silence lui répondit. Lourd et pesant.

Finalement, Shizuru claqua doucement trois fois dans ses mains.

- Elle est toujours aussi impulsive ?

Mikoto avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Mai et cette dernière lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- Oh, vous savez, ce n'est rien là. On va dire que si ça n'avait pas été chez moi, elle n'aurait pas hésité à mettre l'appartement sans dessus dessous.

- Juste à l'évocation de sa famille ?

Mai hésita un instant à répondre, cherchant à tourner correctement sa réponse.

- Chaque famille a ses secrets. Moi-même j'en sais très peu et j'ai pourtant tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez plusieurs fois. Mais c'n'est pas grave. Le repas vous plaît ?

- Ca doit être les meilleures nouilles que je n'ai jamais mangées.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle en prit une autre bouchée. Du coin de l'œil, il lui semblait voir Mai au bord de l'hystérie. Cette fille était vraiment curieuse, Shizuru voyait bien qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Oui ? Je peux quelque chose pour vous ?

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, il n'y avait que Duran dans le salon. Le chien boita jusqu'à elle et renifla ses chaussures un instant.

- Tu vas en trouver des odeurs mon grand.

Entre le sang, la sueur, la boue et l'odeur de Shizuru ça tiendrait du miracle si Duran la reconnaissait. Le canapé était vide, le journal plié proprement sur un meuble et accompagné du livre de poche que Nao lisait la veille. Natsuki l'attrapa du bout des doigts, curieuse de savoir quels genres de lecture pouvait avoir une fille comme sa cousine. Le titre lui disait vaguement quelque chose et elle rigola lorsque l'histoire à laquelle il était rattaché lui revint en mémoire. C'était une histoire d'amour, plus ou moins fleur bleue sur fond d'aventure. Le matraquage médiatique avait été énorme, de telle sorte que Natsuki avait même été découragée de s'y intéresser un tant soit peu.

Nao lisait vraiment des trucs pareils ? Natsuki ne s'était pas particulièrement attendue à quelque chose de précis mais pas non plus à de la romance marketing.

Elle reposa le livre. Le sac près du canapé indiquait bien que Nao reviendrait. Elle devait se trouver au lycée. Ou ailleurs. Après tout, ça ne la regardait pas. Du moment qu'elle ne ramenait personne à l'appart, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'était pas responsable de la jeune fille.

Elle prit une douche rapide, coupa les fils qui avaient servis à refermer sa plaie et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant le tiraillement qu'ils causaient disparaître d'un coup. Elle arracha le sparadrap au-dessus de son sourcil et ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu'il ne restait aucune trace de sa blessure. Ca n'avait rien de surprenant, si un coup de poignard guérissait en à peine une journée, ce n'était pas une bête égratignure qui allait poser problème.

Une fois propre et séchée, elle se rendit à sa chambre pour y récupérer des vêtements. En passant, elle vit que Nao rentrait et elle pressa le pas pour ne pas être vue habillée seulement d'une serviette de bain autour des épaules. Elle s'habilla rapidement.

- C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ?

Pour le lycée, c'était trop tôt.

- Et toi ? Je peux savoir où tu as passé la nuit ?

- Chez une amie, fit difficilement Natsuki.

- Le mensonge, c'est décidément pas ton truc…

Nao ne chercha pas plus loin et se contenta de jeter sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle ne quitta cependant pas Natsuki du regard.

- Mmh… En sachant qu'il est tout simplement impossible que tu aies un petit ami, je me demanderais presque où tu es allée traîner.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Non, mais ça m'intrigue.

Elles se défièrent du regard, Natsuki méfiante et Nao sûre d'elle.

- On te cherchait.

- Qui ça ?

- Une fille, avec des cheveux roux.

- Mai ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible, elles s'étaient quittées il y avait à peine un peu moins d'une heure.

- Je sais pas. Avec les cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval et les yeux verts clairs. Elle disait chercher une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Et à part toi, je ne connais personne qui corresponde.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ?

- Ton nom, ton prénom et que tu étais actuellement absente.

Natsuki se raidit.

- Tu ne pouvais pas fermer ta bouche ? lança-t-elle.

Ca ne se faisait pas de donner l'identité des gens comme ça, surtout avec ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement. Et si cette femme était une acolyte des trois voyous ? Dans quel pétrin Nao venait de la fourrer ?

- Calme-toi. Je ne suis pas censé être ta secrétaire, c'est déjà beau si j'ai fait passer le message.

La brune se calma un peu, après tout, Nao n'était au courant de rien. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir à part sa façon d'être en général. Mais ça, ça ne comptait pas. La famille, c'était sacré. Même pour Natsuki. Et avec Nao, c'était sûrement la dernière valeur à s'être rappelée à elle. Il y avait eu la politesse aussi, mais ça, ça avait été avec Shizuru. L'hôtesse semblait avoir le don de vous faire croire que tout était de votre faute et jamais de la sienne.

Duran vint lui demander une caresse qu'elle lui accorda sans réfléchir. Ca aussi, ça faisait longtemps. La loyauté. Elle se rendit compte à quel point sa vie avait changé. Sûrement pas de la même façon que les personnages du livre de Nao. Elle était loin d'être une héroïne de roman ou de manga. Mais à son échelle. Sa routine avait volée en éclats, et franchement, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

* * *

- Kuga Natsuki, déclara fièrement Midori lorsque Yôko lui ouvrit la porte.

Cette dernière ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle qui avait voulu savoir qui était la gamine qu'elle avait soignée, elle était servie. Pour savoir qui elle était, elle le savait à présent.

- Tu ne te moques pas de moi, hein ?

- Du tout. Je suis allée jusqu'à son appartement en banlieue. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui la connaissait et qui m'a renseignée.

La face de Yôko se fendit d'un sourire.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demanda Midori.

- Oui ! Bien sûr que ça va, plus que jamais même ! Cette gamine… Oh bon sang !

Elle était au bord de l'hystérie. Elle attrapa Midori à bras le corps et la fit tournoyer avant de la reposer au sol.

- Si tu m'expliquais ?

- Plus tard. J'expliquerais tout plus tard. Quand elle sera là.

Midori regardait la scientifique faire de longues allées et venues dans toutes les pièces, incapable de tenir en place, prise d'une joie qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Et ça l'énervait. Elle tapa du pied.

- J'y comprends rien ! Raconte-moi !

Yôko lui passa devant sans lui prêter attention et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son bureau.

- Viens voir plutôt. Ca sera plus facile.

Midori la suivit, rassurée de voir qu'on ne la mettait pas à l'écart.


	10. Invitations

**Non, ce n'est pas une reprise de la fic à un rythme normal. C'est une requête de DestroyBeauty qui me harcèle presque. Je lui devais vaguement quelque chose. **

**Il faudra vraiment que j'apprenne à dire non à une jolie fille un de ces jours...**

* * *

Midori croisa les mains devant son visage. Elle avait réussit à convaincre Yôko de lui expliquer la chose dans les délais les plus brefs, sans la présence nécessaire de Kuga, et du coup ses capacités intellectuelles s'en trouvaient fortement mises à l'épreuve.

- Je récapitule. Cette fille, ramenée agonisante hier soir par les soins d'une amie à elle serait la fille d'une de tes supérieures hiérarchiques ?

- Oui, enfin. Elle était ma supérieure. Cette pauvre femme s'est tuée en voiture il y a sept ans de ça. On dit que sa fille se trouvait avec elle lorsqu'elle a fait le grand saut.

Yôko désigna un article découpé dans un journal datant de l'époque. On pouvait voir la photo de ce qui restait de la voiture repêchée par la suite. Quelques lignes faisaient mention d'une enfant laissée seule et actuellement à l'hôpital dans un état critique.

- Elle s'en serait donc sortie, continua Midori pour elle-même.

- Le père se trouvait aux Etats-Unis, il n'est apparemment pas venu voir sa fille une seule fois. En tous cas, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Le médecin poussa un soupir désabusé.

- Je m'étais mis dans le crâne que je pourrais peut-être m'occuper de la petite. Je venais régulièrement la voir, et déjà à ce moment, je me disais qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre.

- Elle guérissait trop vite ?

- C'est le cas de le dire. Une gamine de onze ans entre la vie et la mort qui s'échappe de l'hôpital au bout d'une semaine… Je te jure que j'ai eu du mal à l'avaler.

- Et… ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait alors ?

Le regard de Yôko se fit lointain. Midori voyait bien que ses yeux brillaient plus qu'à l'ordinaire depuis qu'elle lui avait dit le nom de la jeune fille.

- J'ai fait lancer les procédures de recherches, mais elles n'ont rien donné. Je me suis résignée au fait que la petite avait du être récupérée sur la route par un dégénéré et disparaître dans la nature.

Midori avisa une photo qui dépassait du dossier sobrement titré ''Kuga''.

- Qui c'est ? On dirait Natsuki, mais en plus âgée.

- C'est Saeko, sa mère. Et accessoirement celle qui a confectionnée les nano machines. Les prototypes en fait.

- Les miens ?

Quitte à avoir ces trucs dans le sang, autant savoir qui les avait conçus.

- Non, les tiens sont encore une version améliorée de ceux de Saeko. Ils sont censés permettre à ton corps de mieux assimiler certaines substances, telles que l'adrénaline, l'endorphine et tout le reste. Ceux de Saeko permettaient…

Elle s'interrompit d'un coup, comme frappée d'une révélation. Midori l'encouragea à continuer.

- Ceux de Saeko permettaient une régénération quasi-instantanée des cellules, soit une capacité de guérison au-delà de la normale ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle resta quelques secondes à savourer ces mots.

- Et bien voilà, on sait comment elle fait pour guérir aussi vite maintenant, déclara sa camarade comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale au monde. Bon, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai soif.

Elle sortit du bureau pour se rendre à la cuisine, suivie d'une Yôko estomaquée par tant de manque d'intérêt.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Je suis contente pour toi, tu as retrouvé une fille disparue depuis sept ans, en pleine forme et même plus que ça.

Elle ouvrit la canette de bière qu'elle venait de prendre dans le réfrigérateur. La mousse lui éclaboussa les doigts.

- Mais tu n'as plus aucun contact avec cette fille, elle ne t'a pas reconnue, n'a pas montré quoi que ce soit. Tu l'as aussi vue sur le circuit, les nano machines n'évoquent rien pour elle. Elle ne doit même pas savoir qu'elle les a.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi elle les a, maugréa Yôko.

- Va savoir, peut-être qu'elle était cobaye elle aussi.

- Non, prendre des enfants aussi jeunes nous vaudrait plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose.

Midori vida la moitié de sa canette.

- Si tu demandais directement à la gamine ? S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit savoir quelque chose là-dessus, c'est elle.

- J'en doute…

- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien.

Elle termina sa bière d'un trait, jeta la canette et partit chercher sa veste de cuir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda Yôko.

- Un tour en moto.

- Tentative d'approche ?

- Vois ça comme tu veux. J'y vais, à toute.

* * *

Shizuru était retournée au bar en milieu d'après-midi. Yamada l'avait regardée passer sans un commentaire, mais l'hôtesse avait bien vu qu'il avait plusieurs questions à lui poser. Elle fit signe qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard. Yamada avait beau être un garde du corps efficace, il n'avait pas peur de se faire trop insistant, voire envahissant dans la vie privée des filles. Et Shizuru n'appréciait pas particulièrement que l'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée.

En montant à l'étage, elle fut accueillie par Miss Maria. Cette dernière semblait l'attendre, sourcils froncés et mains croisées dans le dos. Si Shizuru avait écouté son instinct, elle aurait déjà fait demi-tour. Mais ça aurait été signer son arrêt de mort. Quand Miss Maria avait ce regard là, il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier. Question de survie.

- Dans mon bureau. De suite.

Shizuru eut un sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue au collège, et de se faire convoquer dans le bureau du proviseur pour une mauvaise farce. Treize ans à nouveau. Et tellement de soucis en moins. A cet âge-là, si on lui avait dit qu'elle finirait hôtesse, elle en aurait rit aux larmes. Aujourd'hui, les larmes qu'elle versait parfois n'étaient pas de rire.

Maria ferma la porte derrière elles et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de cuir usé. Elle n'invita pas Shizuru à faire de même. Qu'importe. La jeune femme avisa le siège le plus proche et s'y assit élégamment, assurée. Faisant bien comprendre par là qu'elle n'était pas intimidée.

Miss Maria tiqua, mais ne commenta pas. Elle se trouvait en face de sa principale source de revenus. A manier avec précautions donc.

- J'ai appris que tu sortais de plus en plus souvent, déclara la vieille femme sans préambule.

Shizuru aimait cette facette chez les gens. Ce côté rentre-dedans la changeait agréablement de tous les faux-semblants qui avaient bercé son enfance.

- On vous a bien renseignée.

Maria posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas contre tes escapades. Mais comprends que si tu fréquentes un homme en dehors de l'établissement, c'est gênant.

Alors c'était pour ça que Maria s'inquiétait. Un homme hors de l'établissement était un homme qui ne payait pas pour sa compagnie. Et ça voulait dire des pertes.

- C'est une femme. Une simple amie que je vais voir de temps à autre.

Amie… Natsuki l'était-elle vraiment ? Certes, elle lui avait sauvé la mise, mais la bikeuse donnait plutôt l'impression de vouloir se débarrasser d'elle. Ce qui était compréhensible. Pour la brune, elle ne devait avoir valeur que d'aimants à ennuis.

- Tes amies, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Si c'est quelqu'un que tu veux mettre dans ton lit, tu es priée de l'amener ici.

- Nous verrons ça…

Elles se jaugèrent du regard. Shizuru savait qu'elle n'en démordrait pas. Même si l'idée de coucher avec Natsuki l'avait parfois effleurée, la brune n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit aussi sordide que ce bar. C'était les gens comme elle qui y finissaient, ou ceux comme Reito, qui ont de l'argent et du temps à dépenser en échange d'un plaisir éphémère. Natsuki méritait mieux que ça.

Maria finit par la chasser d'un geste de la main, visiblement agacée par le mutisme de Shizuru. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et se rendit dans sa chambre. Une petite pièce qui devait faire en tout et pour tout trois mètres carrés. Tout juste de quoi déposer un futon et quelques affaires personnelles.

Pour l'instant, il lui fallait dormir. Digérer tout ce que Mai lui avait raconté. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle se pose. Dormir, simplement.

* * *

Midori tournait encore et encore sur cet immense circuit. Elle ne comptait plus les tours. Elle ne les avait jamais comptés de toutes façons. C'était Yôko qui lui disait quand s'arrêter généralement. Elle chercha rapidement des yeux son repère temporel, sans le trouver.

Pas de Yôko. Pas de Natsuki. Juste elle et son engin mécanique.

Elle tourna la poignée des gaz à fond, bien décidée à tester les limites de ses nano-machines.

* * *

- Guérie ? Là ? Comme ça ?

Natsuki se frotta la tête, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer ça à Nao. En plus, il commençait à se faire tard, elle était épuisée et n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher.

Duran posa sa tête sur la jambe de sa maîtresse qui lui gratta distraitement le museau.

- Alors que tu as été poignardée et tabassée.

- C'est ça.

- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

Enième soupir. Natsuki en avait marre de raconter la même histoire. Et Nao qui lui posait tout un tas de questions à chaque fois. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle serait déjà partie rouler. Mais elle s'était dit que ce serait peut-être dangereux. Il valait mieux se faire oublier pour le moment, le temps que les choses se tassent.

- Ca ressemble au scénario d'un mauvais film de science-fiction ! lança sa cousine. Une mystérieuse inconnue agressée dans la rue, tu voles à son secours, t'en prends plein la gueule… Ok. Ca tient encore relativement debout. Mais un coup de poignard quasi disparu en l'espace de deux ou trois jours, à moins d'être un robot, non ! Je suis désolée mais non ! Ca ne colle pas.

- Crois ce que tu veux. C'est ce qui s'est passé.

Nao s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés et sourcil levé. Elle contempla Natsuki un instant.

- Quoi ?! s'agaça cette dernière. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Il y a que tu n'es pas une menteuse. Ca se voit de suite.

- A ce point ?

- Oui, à ce point. Tu es un livre ouvert. Mais cette histoire ne tient pas debout.

- Je sais… Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé.

Nao se balança un instant sur sa chaise, visiblement en train de réfléchir.

- Fais-moi voir.

- De quoi ?

- Ta blessure. Fais-moi voir. Tu as dit que tu avais toujours les points.

Natsuki déglutit avant de se lever, chassant Duran d'un geste de la main. Elle souleva à peine son t-shirt, exposant ce qui avait été une blessure au poignard. Nao se redressa à son tour et alla regarder ça de plus près.

- Purée… T'as vraiment laissé les points.

- Je te l'ai dit.

- On dirait que tu t'es charcutée. Y'a aucune trace, juste les fils.

Et pour confirmer ses dires, elle tira sur un nœud. Natsuki recula en rabaissant son vêtement.

- Ca fait mal ! Imbécile !

- Mais c'est vraiment cousu !

- Bien sûr ! J'arrête pas de te le dire.

Nao la dévisagea à nouveau.

- Bon sang… T'es quand même pas débile au point de te planter toi-même une aiguille dans le bide.

- Venant de toi, je ne sais pas comment le prendre.

- Oublie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Duran.

- Laissons tomber. Je vais me coucher.

Elle s'en alla vers la salle de bain après ces mots, pour se changer. Natsuki resta les bras ballants, au milieu du petit salon. Sa cousine faisait preuve d'un pragmatisme hallucinant.

''C'est pas de famille, ça…''

Elle envisageait sérieusement d'aller se coucher elle aussi quand on frappa à sa porte. Méfiante, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, Duran sur ses talons. Elle regarda à travers le judas et ne pu empêcher une exclamation de franchir ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que Shizuru venait faire chez elle à cette heure-ci ?

Elle ouvrit le battant. Shizuru lui décocha un sourire poli, presque gêné.

- Ca faisait longtemps.

Natsuki tiqua à l'humour à peine contenu dans sa voix à l'accent si particulier.

- Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose ? demanda la brune en s'écartant pour laisser entrer sa visiteuse.

Cette dernière secoua la tête, signifiant bien par là qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

- Je voudrais t'inviter. Pour te remercier.

- Ah ?

La brune attrapa distraitement la carte que lui tendit son vis-à-vis.

- Et aussi, continua Shizuru en fouillant dans son sac à main, j'ai croisé Midori en coup de vent. Elle m'a demandé de te remettre ceci.

Elle saisit une enveloppe brune, visiblement bien remplie et la lui présenta. Elle avait bien vu l'étiquette libellée Kuga. Ca lui était bel et bien destiné. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée du contenu. Elle la saisit tout de même, curieuse.

- Merci.

- Demain, 20 heures, ça t'irait ?

- Hein ? Euh… Oui. Oui, bien sûr.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle regardait disparaître la silhouette élégante de Shizuru dans les escaliers.

- Un rencard ? fit la voix nasillarde de Nao dans son dos.

Natsuki sursauta en serrant l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, surprise.

- Depuis quand tu es là ?

- Je suis arrivée au moment où elle te donnait l'enveloppe. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée. T'allais pas te coucher ?

- Si. Mais dormir avec la lumière allumée n'est pas terrible.

- Je vais y aller moi aussi, tu peux éteindre.

- Ok.

Elle enfonça l'interrupteur. Natsuki mit un instant à s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. Nao était déjà partie. La brune traversa son appartement pour atteindre sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous les couvertures.

Elle contempla un moment l'enveloppe brune, la fit tourner plusieurs fois dans ses mains. Mis à part cette étiquette blanche sur le papier marron, et l'encre noire de son patronyme, rien ne permettait d'identifier cette enveloppe. Elle se décida à l'ouvrir.

En tirant sur le paquet conséquent de feuilles, elle replongea dans ses souvenirs.

On y parlait bien de Kuga, mais pas d'elle. Sous ses yeux, un dossier retraçait la vie de sa mère dans les laboratoires d'Asward, depuis son entrée, jusqu'à sa mort prématurée. Des colonnes de chiffres et de pourcentages se tenaient devant ses yeux. Des schémas compliqués, d'un niveau bien supérieur à ceux qu'elle voyait en cours de science. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

Elle songea que c'était Midori qui lui avait donné cela, ce serait à Midori de s'expliquer. Mais demain.

Elle dormait déjà.

* * *

- Alors ? Cet œuf de scooter ? Tu l'as rendu à sa vraie mère ?

Shizuru jeta un coup d'œil à la grande brune qui se changeait à côté d'elle.

- Oui, elle en a été ravie d'ailleurs.

L'autre hocha la tête.

- Tant mieux.

- Avec un peu de chance, vous la verrez demain soir.

La brune stoppa son geste, eut un sourire amusé.

- Oh ? Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

* * *

- Tu as fait quoi ?! s'exclama Yôko.

Midori rentra la tête dans les épaules. N'y avait-il vraiment aucun moyen pour que la scientifique la laisse simplement profiter d'une soirée presque tranquille ?

- Je lui ai refilé les dossiers. Rien de bien méchant.

- Elle ne sait même pas de quoi ça parle. Tu es une imbécile.

- Une imbécile qui s'est dit que la seule personne à laquelle Kuga pourrait s'adresser était toi.

Yôko réfléchit deux secondes. Après tout, qui d'autre qu'un membre d'Asward pouvait traduire les dossiers d'Asward ?

- Midori, tu es géniale.

- Je sais.

* * *

**Et voilà. Pardonnez les incompréhensions et autres faux raccords qui peuvent s'être faufilés là-dedans. C'est galère de se remettre une fic en tête après quelques années.**


End file.
